Historia de los Asesinos Legendarios
by E-HERO-KnightMare
Summary: Semi-AU Historia alternativa de Fairy Tail. Natsu tiene un grupo de amigos que conocía desde antes y estos se unen al gremio. Magos que estaban en otros gremios pertenecen a Fairy Tail desde el principio. Nuevas aventuras, nuevos retos y una nueva historia esta por empezar! NatsuHarem. OCs. Natsu algo cambiado. (Perdón si la sinopsis es una asco.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hola camaradas! Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic! De antemano gracias por pasar a leerlo y espero que lo disfruten. Puede que haya ciertos parecidos con algunos Fics, pero eso se debe a la cantidad de historias que hay y yo no puedo leerlas todas por lo que si encuentran algunas semejanzas no significa que yo haya buscado copiarlas. Si hay algún autor leyendo esto y encontró algo que lo pueda ofender, pues me disculpo de antemano yo solo busco entretener y darle algo de lectura a los demás.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, a mí solo me pertenecen mis OCs, los movimientos que se me puedan ocurrir y los arcos que se me puedan ocurrir.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Bienvenidos a Fairy Tail!**

(Ciudad Hargeon)

Nos encontramos en la ciudad costera de Hargeon, un lugar hermoso con una vista espectacular del océano. Justo en ese momento en las calles de la ciudad se encontraba una rubia de pechos grandes caminando mientras buscaba una tienda de magia. En este mundo conocido como Earthland abunda la magia, prácticamente se encuentra en el aire, pero solo el 10% de las personas tienen la capacidad de procesarla dentro de sus cuerpos y usarla para llevar a cabo acciones tan sorprendentes como pelear con ella. La magia también era usada en otros objetos de la vida cotidiana. Aquellos que podían usar magia tenían la posibilidad de unirse a un gremio de magos, donde podían continuar practicando su magia y volviéndose más fuertes.

La chica rubia vestía una blusa blanca con una cruz azul y una falda corta de color azul con un cinturón marrón donde tenía un látigo y un juego de llaves y unas botas negras que le llegaban hasta debajo de las rodillas. Sus ojos eran cafés y su cabello lo tenía atado en una coleta lateral con un listón azul.

Lucy Heartfilia era una adolescente de 17 años con un sueño y ese sueño era el de unirse al gremio de Fairy Tail donde los magos más populares de Fiore se reunían y tenían aventuras de lo más maravillosas. Lucy era una maga que utilizaba la "Magia de Espíritus Celestiales" una magia que le permitía invocar a los espíritus celestiales para que le ayudaran en sus peleas o en cualquier otra tarea "Mooouuu! No puedo creer que en esta ciudad no pueda encontrar una sola tienda de magia! Necesito conseguir más llaves sino no podré entrar a Fairy Tail" Justo mientas la chica maldecía su suerte paso frente a una tienda donde el dueño, que era un anciano, la escucho "Disculpé jovencita no pude evitar escuchar su dilema, si me permite yo le tengo una solución, vera mi negocio es una tienda para magos, pero como en esta ciudad no hay un gremio y los magos solo vienen aquí de paso pues no suelo recibir mucha mercancía. Pero sucede que tengo una llave para uso de magos celestiales" La rubia se emocionó con lo dicho "En serio! Pues que esperamos!" Y la rubia entro en la tienda donde el anciano le mostro una llave de plata "*Gasp!* Esa es la llave del Canis Minor ¿Cuánto quiere por ella?" Pregunto la rubia "20,000 Jewels por ella" "¡¿QUÉ?! ESO ES MUCHO POR UNA LLAVE DE PLATA!" "Eso es lo que cuesta señorita, pero si no la quiere entonces esperare a otro mago y…" Ante esto la rubia lo interrumpió "NO! Está bien! La compro, pero… no hay… alguna manera de… reducir el precio amable señor~" Le decía Lucy mientras intentaba usar sus "encantos" para convencer al anciano mostrando un poco de escote "Bueno tal vez pueda darte un pequeño descuento señorita" Le dijo el viejo quien al parecer no parecía afectado por los encantos de la rubia.

(Un par de minutos después…)

"Argh! No puedo creer que ese viejo solo me haya dado un descuento de 1,000 Jewels ¿Es qué mí sensualidad no sirve?" Se lamentaba la rubia quien solo había conseguido que le vendieran la llave por 19,000 Jewels, consiguiendo un mísero descuento. Lucy seguía su camino cuando escucho a un grupo de chicas hablar "Oh dios mío ¿escuchaste los rumores?" "Sí! Salamander está en la ciudad" Lucy se sorprendió de lo que había escuchado, Salamander es un famoso mago del gremio de Fairy Tail! Sí lograba dar una buena primera impresión Salamander podría invitarla al gremio! Con esa idea en mente Lucy se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el dichoso mago quien estaba rodeado por muchas jovencitas.

Salamander era un hombre de pelo azul con un tatuaje en forma de "X" encima de su ceja derecha. Vestía una camisa blanca con bordes rojos, unos pantalones rojos, zapatos negros y una capa negra con bordes amarillos. Tenía también un par de anillos.

Cuando Lucy se acercó su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas _'¿Qué es esto que siento?'_ Se preguntaba a si misma mientras se acercaba a Salamander _'¿Acaso es amor? Pero ni siquiera lo conozco'_

"ESPEREN UN MOMENTO!"

Justo cuando Lucy iba a tocar el hombro de Salamander un grito llamo la atención del grupo de personas y todos se giraron para ver a la persona que lo hizo.

Dicha persona era un chico de 19 años de edad con pelo rosa y ojos de color negro quien vestía un chaleco color negro con bordes dorados, sin nada debajo mostrando su bien trabajado cuerpo el cual era tonificado más no de músculos exagerados, un faldón del mismo color que su chaleco, unos pantalones blancos cortos que llegan hasta las rodillas y unas sandalias negras. En el cuello llevaba una bufanda blanca con lo que parecía ser un patrón de escamas. Encima del chaleco llevaba una chaqueta de color rojo.

Su mirada se encontraba postrada en Salamander y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo el chico se acercó lentamente al grupo admiradoras mientras su vista seguía puesta en el mago "Oye tu niño como te atreves a interrumpirme cuando estoy… Puagh!" Salamander no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que de un momento a otro el chico de pelo rosa se encontraba justo frente a él con un puño enterrado en su abdomen que lo dejo sin aire "WAAHH!" / "¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A GOLPEAR A SALAMANDER-SAMA?!" / "OYE TU!" Gritaron las admiradoras de Salamander quienes veían atónitas la escena del chico golpeando al mago peli-azul para luego molestarse con el de cabello rosa. El chico en medio de la confusión le dio una patada giratoria a Salamander que termino por noquearlo.

En cuanto Salamander quedo fuera de combate algo extraño sucedió: un aura rosa que rodeaba a las chicas apareció de repente solo para terminar desvaneciéndose y las chicas salían de lo que parecía ser una especie de trance, incluida Lucy. Fue en ese momento que el chico de pelo rosa decidió explicar lo sucedido luego de que las chicas vieran a un hombre de pelo azul tendido en el piso "Disculpen el inconveniente señoritas, pero este tipo de aquí…" Lo dijo mientras pateaba el cuerpo de Salamander quien solo gemía de dolor "…estaba usando un hechizo de encanto para hacerles creer que se estaban enamorando de él" Les decía mientras les mostraba los anillos de la mano del mago "Pero no se preocupen ya todo paso" Termino el peli-rosa de hablar y luego procedió a tomar al mago noqueado para empezar a cargarlo hacia el puesto más cercano de guardias, todo después de recibir las gracias de las chicas.

El chico de pelo rosa iba caminando con el mago noqueado en su hombro cuando la rubia lo alcanzó "Espera por favor!" El chico se detuvo para ver quien le llamaba y fue cuando vio a Lucy quien iba llegando cansada después de correr tanto para alcanzarlo "Uhm ¿sucede algo?" Pregunto el peli-rosa "Solo quería agradecerte por haberme ayudado a mí y a las demás chicas hace un momento" "Oh no te preocupes, lo hice por qué lo que estaba haciendo ese idiota me molesto, además de que se estaba haciendo pasar por alguien quien no es" Decía el peli-rosa "¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto la rubia "Es por lo de Salamander, ese idiota no era Salamander" "Oh ya veo te molesto eso ¿acaso conoces a Salamander? Digo, si te molesto que se hiciera pasar por el significa que debes conocer al verdadero ¿o no?" Dedujo la rubia, lo que seguiría la sorprendería mucho "Pues claro que me molesto, YO SOY SALAMANDER DE FAIRY TAIL!" Lucy se sorprendió mucho con esa declaración, estaba aquí frente al verdadero Salamander, ahora que lo recordaba ella leyó en una revista de magos que Salamander tenía el pelo rosa y el impostor tenía pelo azul, vaya que la magia de encanto que uso el tipejo era fuerte como para hacer que olvidara lo que había leído esa vez!

"¡¿Tú eres Salamander?!" Preguntó la rubia "Sí, así es" Le respondió mientras dejaba en el piso al impostor para luego mostrarle su marca del gremio en su hombro derecho para que la chica viera que no estaba mintiendo "¿Por?" Le pregunto mientras volvía a cargar al impostor y resumía su camino hacia la estación de guardias de nuevo "Bu-bueno d-de he-hecho qu-quería saber si, si podía u-unirme a F-Fairy Ta-Tail" Le dijo muy nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos esperando la que sería posiblemente una respuesta negativa "Claro! Sería un gusto que te unas! ¿Qué clase de magia usas?" Le respondió a la rubia y luego le pregunto sobre su magia pero Lucy seguía en shock de que el chico le dijera que no habría problema en que se uniera "Wow! En serio! Muchas gracias señor…" "Natsu, soy Natsu Dragneel orgulloso miembro del gremio de Fairy Tail" Le contesto el chico presentándose "Muchas gracias señor Natsu, yo soy Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia y uso magia de espíritus celestiales" "Wow eso es sorprendente pero no me digas señor me hace sentir viejo jejeje"

Ambos chicos seguían su camino cuando a Lucy le entro la duda "¿Por qué llevas a este sujeto a la estación de guardias?" "Ah cierto, este sujeto es Bora ex-miembro del gremio Titan Nose que fue expulsado por usar magia prohibida la cual uso contigo y las demás chicas" "Ese maldito" Gruño la rubia con coraje "Y no solo eso, sino que también las hipnotizaba para luego venderlas como esclavas" "¡¿QUÉ?!" "Por eso lo venía cazando, además de que se hacía pasar por mí y le daba mala fama al gremio" Termino de decir Natsu. Lucy mientras tanto seguía estupefacta, estaba aquí junto al verdadero Salamander y era un chico muy guapo (no es que a Lucy le importara eso y el sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando pensó eso no puede probar nada!) y estaba a nada de unirse al gremio del que le había hablado a sus padres! Pero fue cuando recordó algo… "Disculpa Natsu" El chico la veía mientras ambos seguían caminando "Dices que Bora las vendía como esclavas, eso significa que debía tener secuaces ¿o no?" Natsu se quedó pensando un poco "De hecho sí, sí tenía secuaces, pero ya se debieron haber encargado de ellos" "¿Quiénes?" "Unos amigos con los que vine" "¿Una misión?" Pregunto la rubia "No exactamente, veras salí a buscar a alguien y en el camino me topé con unos amigos que conozco desde hace tiempo pero que no se habían unido a un gremio hasta ahora, les dije si querían acompañarme de regreso a Fairy Tail y aceptaron" "Oh ya veo, entonces no soy la única que se va a unir al gremio" "Exacto" "Y ¿Encontraste a quién buscabas? "*Sigh* no, lamentablemente no" Decía Natsu con un semblante algo triste "Oh lo siento mucho Natsu yo no lo sabía" Le dijo la rubia muy apenada "No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Lucy, tranquila" Le dijo con una sonrisa cálida que hizo sonrojar a la rubia. Luego de esto los dos llegaron a la estación de guardias donde los estaban esperando 4 chicas y 1 chico junto a un grupo de bandidos noqueados y amarrados.

La primera chica era de 18 años, pelo rubio algo esponjado que llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos eran de un color verde opaco y tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, su expresión era la de una chiquilla traviesa. Sus pechos eran de copa D. Traía puesto un vestido color rosa con holanes en la falda, un corset de color blanco por encima pero que no estaba ajustado. Unos tacones rosas y un par de broches en el cabello con forma de gotas de agua, pero de color blanco.

La segunda chica era de 17 años, pelo castaño ondulado y corto que le llegaba hasta la altura de los hombros, sus ojos eran de color azul y su mirada era la de una chica inocente (aunque luego se descubriría que no es tan inocente…). Sus pechos eran de copa C. Traía puesta una blusa de tirantes de color verde oscuro que dejaban ver una buena cantidad de escote, unos shorts de mezclilla que dejaba ver sus bien torneadas piernas y unas botas de combate de color café.

La tercera chica tenía 18 años, pelo de color verde amarrado en una cola de caballo, ojos del mismo color que su cabello y una expresión de nerviosismo en su rostro. Sus pechos eran de copa D. Vestía un suéter gris que era un par de tallas más grande que su cuerpo y que cubría hasta la parte superior de sus muslos, llevaba una falda de color negro con una pequeña cruz de color blanco en un costado, aunque el suéter no dejaba ver dicha prenda. Por ultimo traía unas botas largas de color negro.

La ultima chica tenía 18 años, pelo color negro y que lo tenía suelto y le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas, ojos de color morado opaco y su rostro mostraba seriedad total, casi inexpresiva. Sus pechos eran de copa D siendo estos los más grandes entre las 4 chicas que esperaban a Natsu. Traía puesto una camisa de botones de manga corta color lila y en los hombros y codos partes de armadura con unos guantes largos sin dedos de color negro que le cubrían todo el brazo y llegaban casi hasta los codos. Unos pantalones de cuero ajustados de color negro y encima unas espinilleras de metal. Traía unas botas de combate puestas por encima del pantalón que llegaban justo debajo de las espinilleras.

El chico parecía tener la misma edad que Natsu y de la misma altura que él, pelo castaño ondulado como el de la segunda chica y ojos azules. Tenía una mirada traviesa y una sonrisa en su rostro. Vestía una playera blanca de manga corta y encima un chaleco de color verde oscuro y con los bordes de un café oscuro, pero con la parte posterior larga (Como el saco/chaqueta de Zane Truesdale de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, pero sin mangas). Unos pantalones de mezclilla rasgados de las rodillas y unas sandalias como las de Natsu.

Las cinco personas se percataron de la llegada de Natsu acompañado de la rubia de pechos grandes, cosa que hizo que la rubia de ojos verdes y la castaña hicieran una mueca de molestia mientras la peli-verde las veía de manera nerviosa y el castaño tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. A la pelinegra de ojos morados simplemente no le importaba y seguía con su expresión seria.

"Ara ara Natsu- _kun_ así que por eso habías tardado eh maldito traviesillo~" Le decía el castaño de manera burlona solo para recibir un golpe doble en la cabeza por parte de la rubia ojiverde y la castaña que lo dejo plantado con la cara en el suelo "CALLATE TÚ!" / "SILENCIO BAKA ONI-CHAN!" Gritaron las dos respectivamente mientras humo salía de sus puños. Lucy veía todo esto con una gota en la cabeza mientras Natsu reía nervioso solo para ser encarado por las dos chicas quienes lo veían con una mirada aterradora y un aura atemorizante "¿Quié . -kun?" le preguntaron las dos con una sonrisa dulce en sus rostros, muy dulce para el gusto del peli-rosa y aun con la mirada aterradora. El chico estaba sudando a mares y balbuceaba hasta que la peliverde lo salvo de lo que sería una paliza "Ch-chicas cal-calme-calmémonos un momento p-por favor dej-dejemos que Nat-Natsu-san explique l-lo que pa-paso" Y con ello las dos chicas dejaron de intimidar a Natsu y le permitieron hablar, aunque aún tenían esa mirada penetrante puesta en el peli-rosa.

"*Fiuu* Gracias, ahora les explico. La chica a mi lado es Lucy, ella estaba presente cuando atrape a este impostor…" Lo dijo mientras ponía a Bora en el piso y la chica pelinegra procedía a amarrarlo como a sus secuaces "… y me dijo que quiere unirse a Fairy Tail por lo que le dije que podía acompañarnos" Termino de relatar "Esta bien lo aceptamos" Decían la rubia de ojos verdes y la castaña al mismo tiempo mientras veían a Lucy como si la estuvieran estudiando con la mirada _'Mmmm rubia, ojos cafés y un aire de inocencia. Me recuerda a "ella" … ¿será su…?'_ Pensaba la chica de ojos verdes mientras con la castaña _'Rubia, linda cara y… pechos más grandes que los míos… DEMONIOS!'_ La castaña tenía pensamientos un poco más… negativos mientras veía los pechos de la rubia y los comparaba con los suyos. Lucy las veía nerviosa y con una gota en la cabeza "Gr-gracias… supongo" Esto último lo decía en voz baja para no llamar la atención "¿Decías algo?" Le pregunto la castaña a la rubia quien se sobresaltó _'¡¿Me escucho?!'_ Pensaba la rubia más nerviosa aún "Oh cierto aun no te los presento ¿verdad Lucy?" Natsu se dirigió hacia sus amigos para iniciar las presentaciones "Lucy estos son mis amigos de los que te hable, ella es Camila" Lo dijo mientras se ponía junto a la rubia de ojos verdes "esta de aquí es Ivy" Tomando el hombro de la castaña quien se sonrojo un poco "La chica de pelo verde es Kagera" señalando a la chica de cabellos verdes "La pelinegra es Kagami" mientras señalaba a la ojimorada "" Y el castaño es Giorgios, hermano mayor de Ivy" Lo decía mientras el mencionado se levantaba del piso y se limpiaba el polvo.

"Un gusto conocerte" Decía Camila, pero en su mente… _'Debo cuidarme de esa rubia no me vaya a quitar a mi Natsu'_

"Un placer Lucy-chan" Hablaba Ivy mientras en sus pensamientos _'Esos pechos… *sniff* ¡¿por qué siempre nos encontramos con las pechugonas?!'_

"U-un p-pl-placer cono-conocerla Lu-Lucy-san" Respondía Kagera de manera nerviosa mientras en su mente _'Es-espero que Camila-san y Ivy-san no le h-hagan nada'_

"… Hola" Decía Kagami con seriedad mientras asentía hacia la dirección de la rubia y pensaba _"Um… … … … … hoy cenare curry"_

"Un honor Lucy-san" Le saludaba Giorgios con una sonrisa socarrona mientras pensaba _'Mi hermanita y Camila-chan están celosas~'_

"Es un gusto conocerlos a todos, yo soy Lucy Heartfilia" Decía la rubia y cuando menciono su apellido, sin que se diera cuenta, los seis amigos se dieron una mirada que rápidamente desecharon "Bueno ahora que ya nos encargamos de este idiota y su grupo de maleantes ¿Por qué mejor no nos dirigimos al gremio? Ya quiero presentarles a los demás" Decía Natsu muy entusiasmado "Si ya quiero llegar. Necesito descansar" Hablo Giorgios.

"Pues que esperamos, vámonos ya!"

Y así los 6 chicos se pusieron en marcha y se dirigieron al gremio más destructivo del continente.

Solo había un problema… los trenes. Cuando subieron al tren Natsu y Giorgios se enfermaron y pasaron todo el viaje al borde del K.O. con las mejillas infladas y con la cara de un tono verdoso mientras las chicas los veían con distintas expresiones: Camila y Ivy miraban a Natsu con clara preocupación, Kagera veía a ambos chicos con nerviosismo, aunque al parecer le prestaba más atención a Giorgios y Kagami seguía con una expresión seria aunque si uno presta atención se daría cuenta que en su mirada se podía apreciar preocupación por el castaño.

(Time-Skip, Ciudad Magnolia)

Llegando a ciudad Magnolia, las chicas querían explorar la ciudad, pero Natsu las convenció de hacerlo después de que recibieran su marca del gremio. Una vez que llegaron al edificio del gremio Lucy y los demás (salvo Natsu) se sorprendieron del diseño del gremio (No voy a poner el diseño del gremio, ya que no soy muy bueno describiendo ciertas cosas, además de que todos sabemos cómo es el gremio cuando salió por primera vez). El grupo de magos se encontraba frente a la puerta del gremio, listos para entrar. Natsu le dio una patada a la puerta y esta se abrió de golpe dejando ver lo que había en su interior:

UNA BATALLA CAMPAL!

Las sillas y las mesas volaban por los cielos mientras los magos dentro del gremio se rompían la cara a base de puñetazos. De un momento a otro un borrón azul salió disparado desde el bar y se estrelló en Natsu "NATSUU! POR FIN VUELVES!" La mancha azul que se estrelló en el peli-rosa quedo revelada como un pequeño gato azul con la barriga blanca, grandes ojos de color negro y una bolsa verde en la espalda, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el par de alas que tenía en la espalda el minino. Este pequeño era Happy el gato, "hijo" de Natsu. El grito del gato llamo la atención de los miembros que se encontraban en el gremio, tanto de los que estaban en medio de la pelea como los que estaban en el segundo piso del mismo y fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que efectivamente el peli-rosa había vuelto al gremio después de un par de meses de salir a buscar a su padre.

Una peliblanca se acercaba a la escena del pequeño felino llorando sobre el mago de pelo rosa. La chica parecía tener 17 años con su pelo color blanco que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros y ojos de color azul. Traía puesta una blusa azul con un corte en forma de corazón en el pecho que dejaba ver una cantidad generosa de escote y una falda larga de color blanca con holanes y unas zapatillas de color azul. Esta chica era Lisanna Strauss, amiga de la infancia de Natsu y también la madre del pequeño Happy (bueno no es la madre biológica en sí, pero los dos lo criaron desde que nació de un huevo… si de un huevo). No era secreto que Lisanna se sentía atraída por su amigo de pelo rosa y tenía la costumbre de referirse a él como su esposo, debido a que Happy los ve como sus padres.

El problema es que ella no era la única chica en el gremio que se sentía atraída por Natsu…

"Natsu que bueno que volviste no sabes cuánto te extrañe…" Lisanna se había acercado a Natsu y lo ayudo a levantarse y estaba a punto de abrazarlo cuando se percató que Natsu no venía solo y que había un grupo con él, más específicamente las chicas que venían con su amado… "Natsu, ¿Quiénes son esas personas?" Pregunto Lisanna y en ese momento los demás magos se dieron cuenta del pequeño grupo que había llegado con el peli-rosa y que se encontraban en ese momento en la entrada del gremio. Cuando los demás hombres vieron a las chicas tuvieron una hemorragia nasal al ver a las bellezas que venían acompañando a Natsu mientras que las chicas del gremio se sentían algo intimidadas por la belleza de las nuevas chicas. Al mismo tiempo un grupo específico de chicas ardían en celos pensando que alguna de las nuevas posiblemente buscaría seducir al mago peli-rosa. En este grupo de chicas se encontraban Lisanna, otra peliblanca que se veía era mayor que Lisanna, una peli-morada que parecía tener 22 años, una chica de pelo morado claro con gafas, una pequeña chica de pelo azul, una castaña con un tarro de cerveza en la mano, una chica de aparentemente 16 años de pelo morado y una pequeña chica peli-rosa. Todas ellas tenían un brillo malicioso en sus miradas, estaban analizando posibles amenazas ya que antes tenían que competir entre ellas para ganarse los afectos del chico peli-rosa, pero al parecer ahora había nueva competencia. Sentían que debían prestar atención especial a la rubia de ojos opacos y a la castaña de pelo ondulado…

"Bueno veras Lisanna, durante mi viaje me encontré con unos amigos que conocía desde antes y que no se habían unido a un gremio, los invité a que se unieran a Fairy Tail y aceptaron" Platicaba Natsu mientras todos los presentes prestaban atención a su relato. Mientras eso sucedía un pequeño hombre se apareció en el segundo piso. Era un hombre de la tercera edad, con un bigote y cabello en los costados de la cabeza de color blanco debido a las canas, traía puesto lo que podía definirse como un traje de bufón de color naranja y azul. Este era Makarov Dreyar el tercer y actual maestro de Fairy Tail. El viejo Makarov iba a detener la pelea que hasta hace unos momentos estaba aconteciendo en el gremio cuando de repente todo se calmó y el viejo pensó que lo que había pasado era que uno de sus magos clase S, uno en específico, había regresado, pero no fue así. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que la razón por la que todos se habían calmado fue por qué uno de sus magos había vuelto de su viaje y era nada más y nada menos que Natsu Dragneel. Al escuchar que el chico había conseguido reclutar nuevos miembros el maestro decidió guardar silencio y escuchar el resto de la historia del mago mientras el sabio anciano veía con ojos calculadores (pervertidos) a los posibles nuevos miembros (las chicas nuevas).

"Luego estando en ciudad Hargeon supimos de las artimañas que estaba haciendo Bora "La Prominencia" y ayudamos a detenerlo" "Hiciste bien Natsu, escuche que ese malnacido engañaba a las chicas para luego venderlas como esclavas" Exclamo un peli-azul con un curioso tatuaje rojizo debajo de uno de sus ojos. Natsu solo asintió a sus palabras mientras le daba una sonrisa confiada "Ahí fue donde me encontré con Lucy!" Lo dijo mientras rodeaba a la chica con su brazo derecho dándole un medio abrazo, ocasionando que la rubia se sonrojara y ganándose las miradas asesinas de un selecto grupo de magas "Luego la presente con mis amigos y después llegamos aquí ¿Qué dice maestro pueden unirse?" Termino de decir Natsu mientras volteaba hacia el segundo piso y veía a su maestro "Pero por supuesto Natsu, vayan con Mirajane para que reciban sus marcas" Natsu llevo a los nuevos hacia el bar donde estaba la mencionada.

Mirajane era una chica de 19 años de edad y hermana mayor de Lisanna, cabello largo de color blanco con una pequeña coleta amarrada hacia arriba en el frente, ojos azules y unos pechos grandes. Tenía puesto un vestido rosa con algunos bordes y un moño en el pecho de un rosa más claro y unos tacones de color rosa. Originalmente Mira no usaba vestidos, pero después de cierto incidente la chica decidió cambiar un poco su actitud y con ello su guardarropa. También se ofreció para ayudar en el bar del gremio y solo salía en misiones con sus hermanos u ocasionalmente con Natsu. Mira era una de las chicas que tenía un flechazo hacia Natsu y sabia también que a su hermana le gustaba el peli-rosa y Mira estaba dispuesta a compartirlo con su hermana, aunque todavía no se lo decía a Lisanna…

Mirajane veía como su amor platónico se acercaba al bar. En cualquier otra ocasión Mira se hubiera sonrojado al verlo acercarse, pero en estos momentos no era así, ¿la razón? Era por qué Natsu venía acompañado de 5 chicas que eran muy lindas y Mira ardía en celos al verlas cerca del peli-rosa. Que quede claro que Mira solo sentía celos en un par de ocasiones: 1- Cuando Natsu estaba junto a alguna chica que Mira no conociera personalmente y que por ende podía ser una posible rival hasta probar lo contrario y; 2- Cuando cierta pelirroja de armadura era la que estaba cerca de Natsu.

"Hola Natsu- _kun~_! Es bueno tenerte de vuelta" Mira lo recibió con una linda sonrisa en su rostro que fue contestada con una sonrisa colmilluda del mencionado "Hola Mira! Se siente bien estar de vuelta!" "Sí, lo sé. Te extrañe mucho Natsu-kun" Decía Mira con un tono seductor que el peli-rosa no detecto pero que ciertas acompañantes si notaron _'Esa maldita peliblanca!'_ Pensaba Camila _'¡¿POR QUÉ?! OTRA MÁS CON PECHOS MÁS GRANDES QUE LOS MIOS! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!'_ Ivy y sus pensamientos deprimentes… "Mira te presento a mis amigos" Habló Natsu mientras procedía a presentar a los nuevos miembros:

"Ella es Kagera" Señalando a la peli-verde quien respondió nerviosa "H-ho-hola Mi-Mira-Mirajane-san" "Mucho gusto Kagera-san y no tienes por qué ponerte nerviosa, todos aquí somos amigos" Le contesto la peliblanca a lo que Kagera solo asintió todavía nerviosa.

"Aquí tenemos a Kagami" La pelinegra solo asintió y Mirajane le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

"Él es Giorgios" Señalando al castaño "Es un honor Mirajane-san" "El gusto es mío Giorgios-kun" Contesto Mira con una sonrisa, pero al añadir "-kun" en su nombre provoco que Kagami se tensara, aunque fuera un poco.

"Esta de aquí es Lucy" Natsu se giraba para ver a Lucy quien tenía estrellas en los ojos al ver a Mira "Oh por dios! Eres Mirajane! Mirajane en persona! Es un gran honor conocer a una de las modelos más lindas de Fiore!" Le dijo mientras tomaba sus manos en las suyas y a Mira le salía una gota en la cabeza por el entusiasmo de la rubia "Ahm e-el gusto es m-mío" Le contesto algo nerviosa.

"Y aquí tenemos a Camila y Ivy" Natsu las presento "Un gusto _Mira-san_ " / "Mucho gusto _Mira-chan_ " las dos la saludaron, pero Mira pudo percatarse que su nombre lo dijeron con algo de filo y eso la puso en alerta "El placer es mío chicas ¿puedo preguntar qué son ustedes de Natsu-kun?" Preguntó Mira con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero uno podía notar la intención asesina tras esa sonrisa "Pues nosotras dos somos…" Comenzó diciendo Camila mientras se pegaba más a Natsu "Las futuras esposas de Natsu-chan" Termino por decir Ivy abrazando por la espalda al peli-rosa.

…

…

…

…

…

… Un silencio sepulcral se apodero del gremio después de que Ivy dijera eso. Los miembros del gremio se pusieron pálidos ante tales declaraciones, el maestro se quedó sorprendido. Otros miembros del gremio tenían la mandíbula en el suelo. Mira y las chicas que estaban enamoradas de Natsu se petrificaron después de escuchar lo que dijeron Camila y Ivy. Natsu se sonrojo y se puso nervioso. La mandíbula de Lucy llego hasta el piso. Los ojos de Happy se hicieron del tamaño de platos. Giorgios se aguantaba como podía las ganas de reírse. Kagera se puso todavía más nerviosa. A Kagami simplemente no le importaba, ella solo quería saber dónde podía comer algo de curry.

Después de un par de minutos donde reinaba el silencio y solo se escuchaban las risas de Giorgios, Camila y Ivy volvieron a hablar "Aunque para que eso suceda todavía nos falta mucho tiempo…"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Gritaron las chicas del gremio, cosa que asusto a Kagera quien se escondió detrás de Giorgios "¡¿Cómo que ustedes son las futuras esposas de Natsu?!" Pregunto Lisanna quien se había acercado al bar "Pues como lo escuchaste mi chava, Natsu será nuestro esposo en el futuro" Dicho esto las hermanas Strauss le lanzaron una mirada asesina a Natsu quien se espantó de lo lindo y tuvo que salvarse el pellejo a como dé lugar "Es-eso no e-es c-cie-cierto, s-solo es-están br-brome-bromeando ¿cierto chicas?" "Jijiji, si así es solo estábamos bromeando" Dijo Ivy. Todos en el gremio volvieron poca a poso a la normalidad, pero algunos reían nerviosos mientras ciertas chicas miraban con molestia a las dos "bromistas" …

"O tal vez no" Decía Camila con algo de picardía mientras hundía el brazo de Natsu entre sus pechos.

"L-las m-marcas, ponles las m-marcas Mi-Mira!" Decía Natsu con la cara más roja que el cabello de cierta maga pelirroja mientras sudaba a mares y buscaba la manera de zafarse de tan peligrosa situación. Peligrosa por el instinto asesino que empezaba a apoderarse del gremio, cortesía de un grupo de magas "S-si l-las marcas p-por favor!" Decía Kagera muy alterada debido a que sentía el instinto asesino que iba dirigido hacia el peli-rosa, la rubia de ojos opacos y la castaña "Por supuesto Kagera-san" Le dijo Mirajane al ver que la peli-verde se había puesto más nerviosa. Procedió a buscar la estampa del gremio para ponérselas, ya luego se encargará de sacarle información a Natsu… oh si el peli-rosa iba a sufrir de lo lindo y más luego de que Mira le contara todo lo que paso a cierta pelirroja…

"Bien aquí está ahora díganme ¿Dónde quieren su marca y de qué color?" Pregunto Mira mientras mostraba la marca del gremio y esperaba las respuestas de los nuevos miembros.

"Yo la quiero de color rosa y en mi mano derecha por favor" Decía Lucy "Listo!" Mira le había puesto la marca.

"La mía verde y en el antebrazo por favor" Giorgios pidió la suya y Mira se la puso.

"Color morado por favor y en mi mano izquierda por favor" Kagami pidió la suya con seriedad total y Mira se la puso no sin antes sentirse algo intimidada por la actitud de la pelinegra.

"Ne-negro y e-en mi br-brazo iz-izquierdo s-si no e-es mu-mucha m-molestia" Kagera dijo nerviosa y Mira se la puso. Se dio cuenta que la pidió en la misma zona que su rival pelirroja.

"Yo la quiero de color rosa como Lucy y en mi hombro izquierdo por favor _Mira-san_ " Le dijo Camila a la peliblanca con burla en su voz y la mencionada solo bufo mientras le ponía la marca. Aun recordando la "bromita" (de mal gusto según ella) que la rubia y la castaña hicieron…

"La mía de color café y en el mismo lugar que el de Camila-chan por favor _Mira-chan_ " La peliblanca le puso su mara mientras rechinaba los dientes de coraje. A pesar de que ahora eran miembros y eventualmente iban a ser amigos algo sobre la castaña y la rubia de ojos verdes no le agradaba. Raro… no sentía lo mismo sobre la peli-verde y la pelinegra que también lo venían acompañando. ¿La otra rubia? Bueno, Mira sentía que no era un peligro… por ahora. Al parecer los celos de la peliblanca estaban a tope, no se había sentido así desde que inició su rivalidad con cierta pelirroja…

(Unos minutos después)

Ya con los ánimos más tranquilos Natsu se decidió a presentar a los nuevos miembros con algunos de sus amigos y con ello el peli-rosa los guio hacia el primer grupo de magos que encontró.

En una mesa del gremio se encontraban sentados tres magos: dos chicos y una chica.

El primer chico parecía tener la edad de Natsu, o sea, 19 años. Su cabello era de color azabache y tenía un collar que llevaba un colguije plateado. Vestía un bóxer negro… y ya, eso era lo único que traía puesto… no, no llevaba otra cosa encima. Este chico es Gray Fullbuster, autoproclamado rival de Natsu.

El segundo chico tenía una complexión musculosa y su cabello era blanco. Tenía una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su cara y vestía un saco y unos pantalones de color azul oscuro y llevaba unas sandalias de madera. Él era Elfman Strauss, hermano de Mirajane y Lisanna.

La chica parecía tener 19 años y su cabello era castaño, largo y lacio. Sus ojos eran de un color café oscuro, casi negro. Su vestimenta consistía en un bikini azul que cubría sus generosos pechos y unos pantalones estilo capri color café claro, unos tacones y unas pulseras en sus muñecas, así como en sus antebrazos. Esta chica era Cana Alberona.

Natsu y su grupo se acercaron para que los magos se conocieran "Hey chicos! Quiero presentarles a los nuevos miembros." Natsu hizo un ademan y los magos se presentaron.

"Es un gusto conocerlos soy Cana Alberona" La maga castaña se presentó, pero le dirigió una mirada algo molesta a Camila y Ivy. Aun no olvidaba la "pequeña" broma que esas dos habían hecho hace unos momentos. Así es, Cana era una de las tantas chicas que sentía algo más que amistad por el mago peli-rosa.

"Es un gusto conocer nuevos miembros solo espero que demuestren que son verdaderos HOMBRES!" Dijo con mucha decisión Elfman lo cual le saco varias gotas a los magos a su alrededor. Este tipo y sus traumas…

"Soy Gray es un gusto" Decía el mago exhibicionista para luego avivar su rivalidad "Espero que este descerebrado no los haya metido en problemas" Apunto a Natsu mientras su tono se volvía burlesco "¿Eh? ¿Qué insinúas stripper?" Le contesto Natsu mientras ambos empezaron a chocar frentes.

"Ya me escuchaste pirómano!"

"Yo no causo tantos problemas como tú maldito copo de nieve!"

"Aliento de cenizas!"

"Princesa de hielo!"

"Llamita mediocre!"

"Gigoló de segunda!"

"CERILLO!"

"ELZA!"

*Boink!* *Boink!* "Auch!" / "Ouch!"

Dos puños ardiendo descendieron sobre los dos magos que se encontraban en tan acalorada discusión… y ambos magos cayeron al piso, uno noqueado y el otro solo adolorido… Camila y Cana se habían encargado de golpear a Natsu y Gray, respectivamente, dejándolos en el piso. Bueno solo a Gray quien fue el que quedó inconsciente. Natsu se levantó e iba a reclamarle a Camila cuando esta lo vio con una mirada que le implanto miedo al mago y lo dejo callado.

Ya después de presentarse los magos entablaron una pequeña platica. Elfman hablaba y hablaba de cómo ser un buen hombre a Giorgios quien solo lo veía raro y reía de manera nerviosa, Kagera estaba nerviosa (como siempre) y Kagami se mantenía con una expresión seria.

Cana estaba hablando con Lucy, Camila y Ivy. En un principio uno pensaría que están teniendo una charla amistosa, pero en realidad tres de las cuatro chicas estaban analizando la situación…

' _Es linda y todo, se viste de manera provocativa, pero se ve buena onda, no me molestaría conocerla más, tal vez hasta podamos hacer equipo'_ Pensaba Camila mientras Cana bebía cerveza directo desde un barril…

 _´Estoy empezando a ver un patrón aquí… todas las chicas de Fairy Tail tienen los pechos más grandes que yo! Así como voy a competir! DEMONIOS!´_ Al parecer Ivy tiene bien definidas sus prioridades…

' _Estas dos chicas… me agradan'_ Pensaba la maga mientras se terminaba su barril de cerveza _'Se ve que se la sienten con Natsu… um… no me molestaría compartirlo con alguna de ellas, pero… será hasta después que le dé Natsu mi primera vez… jeje… si alguien va a ser la alfa esa seré yo'_ La maga tenía todo ya preparado… jeje se va a llevar una gran sorpresa en el futuro…

Natsu por su lado estaba picando a un inconsciente Gray con un palito que nadie sabe de dónde saco…

Luego de despedirse de los magos Natsu guio a los nuevos miembros, menos Lucy quien dijo que quería hablar más tiempo con Cana, hacia otra mesa del gremio. En dicha mesa se encontraba un grupo de magos: 1 chico y 4 chicas.

El único chico de la mesa tenía 20 años. Cabello de color azul y un curioso tatuaje de color rojo en el lado derecho de su cara. Traía puesto una camisa blanca con bordes negros y encima una chamarra negra, unos pantalones negros holgados y unas botas de combate negras. Este era Jellal Fernandes mago de clase S de Fairy Tail.

La primera chica tenía 22 años y su cabello era de color morado, largo y llevaba una tiara de color blanco. Sus ojos eran de color negro. Vestía un kimono blanco sin mangas atado por un obi amarillo, debajo unos shorts negros y unas botas de combate negras. Ella era Ultear Milkovich maga de clase S del gremio y también estaba enamorada de Natsu por lo que ya se darán una idea de que tan molesta se puso cuando vio a su "amado" llegar con lo que ella dijo fue "un grupo de suripantas y el castaño cara de bobo". Todo el tiempo los estaba vigilando y cuando vio como actuaban se dio cuenta que la peli-verde y la pelinegra no eran una amenaza, pero no podía decir lo mismo de las otras tres…

La segunda chica, o mejor dicho mujer, tenía 34 años, su cabello era del mismo color que el de Ultear, la diferencia era que el de la mujer era más corto en comparación con el Ultear. Sus ojos también eran negros. Vestía una blusa color vino y encima una chamarra de tono grisáceo, unos pantalones negros y zapatos negros. Ella era Ur Milkovich, maga de clase S y madre de Ultear. Ella, al igual que muchas chicas, se sentía atraída por el peli-rosa solo que nadie en el gremio lo sabía, ni siquiera su hija, pero decidió no hacer un movimiento porque quería que Natsu tuviera "más experiencia" en ciertos "ámbitos". Solo que hacía años que Ur no estaba con un hombre, de hecho, la última vez fue cuando estuvo con el padre de Ultear y solo fue un par de veces, y una de ellas fue la noche que concibieron a la maga, por lo que Ur estaba algo "deseosa" pero podía controlar sus impulsos para no saltarle encima al peli-rosa y… pues ya se dan una idea…

La tercera chica, o mejor dicho niña, tenía 13 años y un cabello de color rosa claro corto. Sus ojos eran de color verde. Llevaba puesto un traje de combate de color morado en el centro y negro en los costados, con bordes blancos. Largas medias de color negro y zapato de color negro. Tenía también unos broches amarillos en forma de alas que le cubrían las orejas. Ella era Meredy Milkovich, hija adoptiva de Ur y por ende hermana adoptiva de Ultear. La pequeña peli-rosa era otra chica enamorada de Natsu, solo que ella tenía un complejo de edad, pensando que por ser joven Natsu no se fijaría en ella. Pero tal vez eso cambie en el futuro…

La ultima chica, también una niña, tenía 12 años y su cabello era de color azul y era largo y lacio. Sus ojos eran de color café. Traía puesto un vestido con franjas azules y amarillas, la partes superior e inferior eran blancas y tenía un gran moño en el pecho, también de color blanco. Llevaba unos zapatos de plataforma azules y unas medias blancas con un acabado en forma de alas a la altura de las pantorrillas. Ella era Wendy Marvell, maga de Fairy Tail y si, también era una de las chicas enamoradas de Natsu, solo que Wendy tenía un complejo de inferioridad creyendo que no le gustaría a Natsu por ser más joven y por no estar tan desarrollada físicamente. Pero la pequeña no perdía la esperanza.

"Chicos quiero presentarles a los nuevos miembros" Natsu procedió a presentar a sus amigos "Ellos son Camila, Ivy, Kagera, Kagami, Lucy y Giorgios" Los mencionados iban asintiendo conforme los iban nombrando "Y ellos son Jellal, Ultear, Ur, Meredy y Wendy" Los iba presentando y termino por darle unas palmaditas a Wendy y Meredy para luego rodearlas con los brazos en señal de amistad, solo que las dos pequeñas se sonrojaron por el contacto, lo que hizo que Camila y Ivy arquearan una ceja. Lucy sintió un poco de celos, solo un poco ya que vio eran unas pequeñas niñas. Kagera se puso nerviosa (de nuevo… bueno más de lo normal) al ver a las pequeñas sonrojarse y esperando una reacción de la rubia y la castaña. Giorgios se mordía el labio tratando de aguantarse la risa pensando que Natsu era un loli-con. A Kagami simplemente no le importaba y su expresión lo mostraba.

Mientras estaban hablando entre ellos una chica peli-morada se acercó hasta la mesa. La chica parecía tener 16 años y su cabello era lacio y tenía un lazo amarrado en la cabeza de color blanco. Sus ojos eran de color miel. Vestía una playera blanca pegada a su figura, una falda rosa, unas medias blancas y unas botas cafés. Llevaba una espada en su funda amarrada a su cintura. Ella era Kagura Mikazuchi otra maga de Fairy Tail… Y sí, ella también tenía un flechazo por Natsu, solo que ella no hacia su movimiento por que no tenía el "permiso" de su hermana mayor, cierta pelirroja de armadura, y esperaba el momento en que su Onee-chan reclamara a Natsu para que así las dos pudieran "disfrutarlo" juntas… Vaya que esas dos en verdad se consideraban hermanas, compartiendo todo.

"Hola Natsu" Saludo Kagura con un pequeño sonrojo apenas notable "Hola Kagura ¿Cómo estás?" El mago peli-rosa le pregunto y la chica respondió "Yo estoy bien solo que te extrañe" Le dijo con un tono meloso que todos notaron salo Natsu y eso molesto a las féminas "Aw yo también te extrañe Kagura" Le dijo Natsu como buen compañero solo que no se dio cuenta del impacto de esas palabras en la chica "¿Eh? ¿En serio Natsu?" le pregunto con un gran sonrojo en su cara "Por supuesto Kagura…" La chica no aguanto más y se desmayó con un sonrojo atómico en su cara aun cuando Natsu todavía no terminaba de hablar "… extrañe a todos por supuesto" Todos los presentes cayeron estilo anime por la densidad del mago de pelo rosa, aunque ciertas chicas estaban aliviadas por lo que dijo. En ese momento Jellal hizo una pregunta que lo tenía inquieto "Y ¿Qué clase de magia utilizan?"

Algunos miembros que estaban escuchando la conversación prestaron atención… eso también los intrigaba…

"Bueno yo uso Magia de Espíritus Celestiales" Contesto la rubia y eso intereso a unos cuantos. Esa era una magia muy eficaz en ciertos casos.

Todos los demás voltearon a ver a los otros chicos que aún no contestaban y notaron algo interesante… todos, hasta Natsu, estaban sonriendo de manera zorruna y luego de darse una mirada entre ellos Giorgios contesto…

"Bueno nosotros usamos la misma magia que Natsu"

Al decir esto todos se sorprendieron, en especial la pequeña Wendy. Algunos tenían la mandíbula en el suelo y otros tenían los ojos el tamaño de platos al escuchar eso. La magia que usaba Natsu era extremadamente rara y si ellos también la usaban eso solo significaba una cosa…

"Somos Dragon Slayers!"

Continuara…

* * *

 **Ufff! Por fin! El primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic! Perdón si no había publicado o actualizado algo, es que tuve problemas con mi conexión a internet en los últimos días, pero aquí está el capítulo de esta nuevo fic de Fairy Tail!**

 **¿Lisanna no fue a Edolas? ¿Ur no murió? ¿Ultear, Jellal y Meredy en Fairy Tail? ¿Kagura no termino en Mermaid Heel? ¿Wendy no acabo en Calt Shelter? ¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS PASA AQUI?!**

 **Bueno esta historia de Fairy Tail va a seguir la línea del canon, pero con algunas variantes, mejor dicho, muchas variantes y este primer capítulo ya lo mostro.**

 **Voy a seguir el patrón de algunas series y animes en cuanto a protagonistas se refiere y como lo vienen haciendo y harán mis otras historias: Grupo de 3 protagonistas, el principal, el rival/el serio y el mejor amigo/el cómico.**

 **En este caso Natsu es el principal, Giorgios (OC) es el cómico y todavía falta otro OC que será el rival/el serio, pero ese no se introducirá hasta más adelante.**

 **Como lo habrán introduje OCs en esta historia, pero no se preocupen le daremos importancia a todos los personajes por igual, excepto Natsu, el tendrá un protagonismo mayor claro está.**

 **En cuanto a las parejas se me ocurre un Natsu/Harem, OC/smallHarem, OC/smallHarem, Gray/Juvia, Gajeel/Levy, Elfman/Evergreen, Jellal/una chica con la cual casi no lo emparejan (¡no va a ser Erza, no me gusta el Jerza!). Ya se estableció que algunas chicas quieren estar con Natsu, pero será hasta otro capítulo (tal vez el próximo) que ponga la lista de chicas. Para los OCs, sus parejas serán chicas que casi no tienen protagonismo en el anime/manga mientras que con Natsu será un harem grande, probablemente más grande que el Naruto en mi otra historia. Pero tengo una duda ¿Debería agregar a Bisca al harem de Natsu? De ser así Natsu será el padre de Asuka y no Alzack.**

 **Como sea espero que les guste el primer capítulo y tratare de actualizar rápido pero ya estoy a punto de volver a clases, aun así, voy a hacer lo posible por actualizar por lo menos una vez a la semana o cada 15 días. Disfruten y ya saben, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar un review o enviarme un PM.**

 **Los leo después!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicos, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo del fic de Fairy Tail! Me disculpo por la tardanza, en serio, pero es que la escuela ya inicio y empezó con todo. Estas primeras semanas estuvieron pesadas y se acercan los exámenes por lo que en las dos próximas semanas estaré algo ocupado, pero prometo trabajar en mis historias apenas tenga algo de tiempo libre. De ser así publicaré los siguientes capítulos de mis otras historias y los primeros capítulos de las otras… solo que no les prometo fechas ni nada por el estilo por lo de la escuela. Pero de que van a tener capítulos nuevos los van a tener.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Hiro Mashima. A mí solo me pertenecen los OCs que puedan salir en la historia y la trama que se me pueda ocurrir.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Rescatando a Macao y La Primera Misión!**

(Gremio de Fairy Tail)

Todo era silencio en el gremio más revoltoso de Fiore, la revelación de que los nuevos miembros (salvo Lucy) podían usar magia Dragon Slayer dejo a todos los presentes sorprendidos. Si lo que decía Natsu sobre los que aprendían esta magia era cierto entonces todos ellos fueron entrenados por dragones o tienen una lacrima implantada. El maestro Makarov estaba más que interesado en saber dónde aprendieron esa magia ¿también tuvieron un dragón que los entrenara o alguien les implemento una lacrima? También quería saber que elementos manejaba cada uno, ya sabía el de Natsu y ahora quería saber el de los demás.

"Eso es asombroso ¿Qué elementos tienen?" Quien se adelantó con la pregunta fue la pequeña Wendy. Ella estaba sumamente emocionada en conocer los elementos de sus compañeros Dragon Slayers.

"Bueno…" Empezó a hablar Giorgios "Yo soy el Dragon Slayer de Viento"

"¿Usted comparte mi elemento Giorgios-san?" Pregunto la pequeña peli-azul.

"¿Qué?… Espera ¿Tú también eres una Dragon Slayer?"

"Sí! Soy la Dragon Slayer del Cielo!" Replico la pequeña entusiasmada. Si Giorgios compartía su elemento entonces él podría entrenarla y enseñarle lo que Grandeeney no pudo.

"Eso es increíble Wendy, eso significa que tú puedes apoyar a tus compañeros en batalla ¿cierto?" Pregunto Camila sonriendo, la pequeña tenía una magia muy útil, además de que podía sentir un potencial mágico increíble proveniente de la peli-azul.

"Jeje gracias Camila-san, pero Giorgios-san ¿Su magia es igual a la mía?" Volvió a preguntar la pequeña esperanzada.

"No, lo siento Wendy, pero mi magia es muy distinta a la tuya" Respondió algo desanimado al ver que la pequeña se ponía triste.

"Pero ¿qué no serían lo mismo?" Hablo Jellal algo confundido. ¿Cielo y viento no compartían algunas características acaso?

"Bueno, si y no" Comenzó a hablar el castaño "Me explico, compartimos la característica de que nos alimentamos del mismo elemento que es el aire, pero en cuanto a propiedades mágicas somos muy distintos" Al escuchar esto Wendy dejo atrás el semblante de tristeza y lo cambio por uno de confusión ¿en que se diferenciaban sus magias? "Wendy al ser una Dragon Slayer del Cielo tiene habilidades de apoyo, puede curar a sus aliados y brindarles un incremento de fuerza ¿cierto?" Wendy asintió a las palabras del castaño "Pero el elemento de Wendy también tiene propiedades defensivas y sus hechizos ofensivos son pocos, pero potentes" La pequeña estaba sorprendida ¿su magia era tan variada? Ella no lo sabía!

"En cambio mi elemento es el viento y sus características principales son el ataque y la velocidad, esta última siendo la más desarrollada" Dijo Giorgios mientras los demás magos prestaban atención a lo que decía el castaño "Además de que las capacidades defensivas dependen del mago ya que la magia Dragon Slayer de Viento no mejora la defensa ante otros ataques de magia, pero si ante otros ataques físicos"

"A grandes rasgos esa es mi magia" Concluyo el castaño y todos voltearon a ver a la siguiente persona y sus miradas cayeron en Ivy.

"Yo soy la Dragon Slayer de Hierba" Esto dejo confundidos a todos ¿Elemento hierba? ¿plantas? Al ver la cara de confusión de los presentes Ivy procedió a explicar más a fondo sus habilidades "Mi magia puede que no suene intimidante, pero déjenme decirles que lo es" Lo dijo mientras una sonrisa tétrica se dibujaba en su rostro lo cual, por alguna razón, puso nerviosos a todos los presentes en especial a Natsu quien estaba temblando como gelatina lo que sorprendió a todos los magos de Fairy Tail ¿desde cuándo Natsu temblaba?

"*Gulp!* Háganle caso chicos, dice la verdad" Mencionó el peli-rosa con su cara azul del miedo como si hubiera recordado algo sumamente escalofriante… ¿qué le habrá hecho Ivy al pobre Natsu?...

"Mi magia se centra en el apoyo y en la defensa, también tiene propiedades curativas y gracias al conocimiento sobre las plantas puedo encontrar las que pueden servir para algún medicamento o las que sean venenosas y usarlas, también tengo control limitado sobre las plantas, pero aun no logro dominarlo" Termino de explicar la hermana menor de Giorgios dejando a todos sorprendidos. Esa era una magia muy versátil en especial con lo de identificar plantas con propiedades medicinales… Eso le interesaría mucho a cierta médica del gremio. Todos ahora ponían su vista en la siguiente maga y resulto ser Kagami.

"…" Todos se mantenían en silencio ya que la maga no daba respuesta "Kagami-san los demás es-están es-esp-esperando su r-r-respuesta" Hablo Kagera con algo de nerviosismo mientras le tomaba el hombro a la mencionada quien solo la veía y ponía a la peli-verde nerviosa… bueno más de lo normal "Yo soy la Dragon Slayer de los Espejos"

…

…

…

El gremio se mantenía en silencio esperando a la explicación de la pelinegra, la cual nunca llego y todos mantenían sus miradas en Kagami esperando sus siguientes palabras.

…

…

…

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Kagami algo molesta por todas las miradas que le daban los demás.

"Em, etto, esperábamos una explicación sobre su magia Kagami-san" Le respondió Meredy algo nerviosa por la mirada tan seria que le daba la pelinegra.

"…" Todos se mantenían a la espera de la respuesta "Que molestos son"

Todos cayeron de manera cómica por lo que dijo la pelinegra

"Está bien, mi magia se centra en usar las cualidades de los espejos" Todos ya se habían recuperado y escuchaban la explicación "Básicamente mi magia tiene propiedades defensivas en su mayoría y también tengo la capacidad de usar los ataques de mis enemigos en su contra, reflejándolos, siempre y cuando mis contrincantes no sean más fuertes que yo" Termino de relatar Kagami dejando a todos (de nuevo) sorprendidos y ahora pasaron sus miradas hacia Kagera.

"Eep!" Kagera se espantó cuando todos voltearon a verla, poniéndola aún MÁS nerviosa y termino por esconderse detrás de Giorgios quien solo veía esto con una gota en la cabeza. Al parecer aun después de todo este tiempo todavía no podía superar su timidez y su nerviosismo…

"Jejeje" Reía Giorgios de manera nerviosa y luego veía a Kagera para después abrazarla ya que la peli-verde estaba temblando. Kagera se tensó y luego se ruborizo cuando se sintió abrazada ya que sabía quién la abrazo gracias a sus sentidos desarrollados de Dragon Slayer. La peli-verde sabía que esto podía suceder y por eso se había escondido detrás del castaño, esperando que el hiciera algo para reconfortarla y ganar algo de ventaja sobre Kagami.

"Kagera-chan si te sientes algo nerviosa yo podría explicarles tu magia ¿te parece?" Le pregunto Giorgios con un tono suave que sonrojo aún más a la chica. Kagera levanto su rostro para ver al castaño y con un bello sonrojo y sus ojos algo llorosos le hablo "¿E-en s-serio har-harías eso po-por mí?" Le pregunto de manera tierna y esto hizo sonrojar un poco al castaño "Cl-claro Kagera-chan, lo haría con gusto" Entonces Kagera sonrió de manera dulce y decidió separarse un poco pero aún se mantenía pegada al castaño quien la tenía rodeada con su brazo, manteniéndola en un medio abrazo.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que Kagami tenía un tic en la ceja y una expresión algo molesta. Ella sabía que Kagera poco a poco había superado su timidez y nerviosismo, pero aún se aprovechaba de ello para poder estar cerca de Giorgios.

"Bueno chicos les explico, Kagera es la Dragon Slayer de la Oscuridad" Cuando dijo la magia de la peli-verde un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de todos los presentes (excepto Natsu y los Dragon Slayers que llegaron con él) "Su magia tiene las mismas propiedades que las de Natsu, o sea que tiene una capacidad destructiva alta" Un escalofrío mayor recorrió la espalda de maestro al escuchar esto… ¿Cuántos Jewels se perderían si Kagera resultaba ser igual de destructiva qué Natsu? Oh Mavis el maestro estaba MÁS nervioso que la misma Kagera en estos momentos.

"Podríamos decir que su magia es equilibrada, pero sus capacidades ofensivas son ligeramente mayores" Termino de explicar Giorgios a los demás y acto seguido vieron a la última maga que faltaba explicara su magia y esa era Camila.

Todos tenían su mirada puesta en la rubia de ojos opacos y ella se disponía a explicar sus habilidades… no sin antes pegarse al mago peli-rosa, enterrando su brazo entre sus generosos pechos, lo cual dejo a Natsu muy nervioso y sonrojado. Las chicas enamoradas de Natsu cambiaron su semblante a uno sombrío al ver las acciones de la ojiverde, deseando atacar a la mencionada por su atrevimiento.

"Yo soy la Dragon Slayer de las Hadas!"

…

…

…

"EEEEEEHHHHHH!"

Todos los magos se habían sorprendido aún más por lo que dijo Camila ¿Dragon Slayer de las Hadas? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Quien estaba más sorprendido por lo dicho era el maestro Makarov, con sus ojos bien abiertos y con la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

"¿A qué se refiere con eso Camila-san?" Pregunto el pequeño maestro de Fairy Tail intrigado por lo que pudiera decir la rubia.

"Bueno sé que suena algo extraño pero mi magia es una sub-especie de la magia de luz, Maestro ¿Usted sabe algo acerca de mí magia?" Pregunto Camila hacia el maestro ya que al ver la reacción del maestro pensó que el maestro podría ayudar en la explicación.

"Bueno tu magia entonces se asemeja a la de la primera maestra Mavis Vermilion…" Todos los miembros del gremio se sorprendieron con lo que dijo el pequeño maestro "… las propiedades de esa magia son en su mayoría de apoyo y cuenta con algo de poder ofensivo, solo que para desarrollar esos ataques se toma tiempo ¿o no Camila-san?"

"Así es maestro, pero como yo soy una Dragon Slayer tengo más habilidades ofensivas y además en mi entrenamiento logre desarrollar una serie de técnicas capaces de curar a un mago de cualquier problema que tenga que ver con su magia" De nuevo todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la revelación.

"Podría decirse que mientras yo puedo ayudar a sanar algo que tenga que ver con el contenedor mágico de los magos, Ivy se encarga de los daños físicos, aunque no podemos compararnos a lo que haga la pequeña Wendy, ella puede hacer lo que nosotras y más!"

Una vez terminadas las explicaciones sobre la magia de los nuevos miembros solo quedaba la incógnita de como la obtuvieron…

"Por cierto, ¿Cómo aprendieron esa magia?" Pregunto Ultear a los nuevos miembros. Ella ya sabía que Natsu había aprendido su magia gracias a Igneel ya que Natsu les había contado y ella creía en su querido peli-rosa, pero se sentía amenazada con la aparición de Camila y Ivy… ¿Qué pasaría si ellas también aprendieron su magia de unos dragones? Se sentirían más identificadas con Natsu y si sus dragones también desaparecieron entonces los tres saldrían a buscarlos… juntos y lo más probable… SOLOS. Eso le dio un escalofrío a la maga peli-purpura.

"Bueno, todos nosotros fuimos entrenados por dragones, pero desaparecieron el mismo día…" Ivy fue quien le respondió a Ultear con algo de tristeza al recordar a quien la entreno.

"¿Y quiénes los entrenaron?" Wendy pregunto para saber si alguno tenía idea del paradero de Grandeeney, aunque lo dudaba viendo como ellos tampoco sabían del paradero de sus dragones.

"A mí me entreno Chimaera Glyphos, el Rey Dragón del Viento, quien por cierto es hermano de Grandeeney por lo que tú y yo Wendy somos primos o algo así" Contesto Giorgios mientras le revelaba la relación entre sus dragones a la pequeña peli-azul quien se sentía feliz al saber esa información.

"Yo fui entrenada por Grassia, la dragona de las hierbas" Ivy lo dijo con una sonrisa recordando a la dragona.

"Pero si ustedes dos son hermanos, ¿no fueron entrenados por el mismo dragón?" Pregunto algo intrigado Gray quien se había recuperado desde hace un tiempo, cuando los magos empezaron a explicar sus respectivas magias… por cierto solo vestía su ropa interior en ese momento.

"B-bueno, es que cuando éramos pequeños nos encontró primero el dragón de Giorgios y nos tomó bajo su ala y nos dijo que conocía a una dragona que buscaba a un aprendiz y decidimos que yo iría con ella" Relato Ivy quien tenía una gota en la cabeza al ver al mago tan tranquilo, aunque estuviera semidesnudo.

"Yo estuve entrenando con Mirage, la dragona de los espejos y no, ella no estaba hecha de espejos, solo parte de su cuerpo" Esta vez quien tomo la iniciativa fue Kagami y respondió no sin antes aclarar que su dragona no era un espejo ni nada por el estilo.

"A m-mí me en-entreno Voidnoir, el Rey Dragón de la Oscuridad" Lo dijo Kagera quien por primera vez no había tartamudeado mucho al hablar…

Makarov y Ur se habían estremecido un poco por lo dicho por Kagera, ¿acaso su dragón tenía relación alguna con Acnologia, el legendario dragón oscuro?

"Y yo entrene junto a Pixie Brillia, la Reina Dragon de las Hadas" Por ultimo Camila les dijo quien la había entrenado.

"¿Reina Dragon de las Hadas?" Repitió Lisanna el título de la maestra de Camila, intrigada por lo que escucho.

"Si, Brillia pertenecía a una sub-especie de dragones que tenían características distintas a la de los demás dragones, como las alas que se parecían más a las de una mariposa y que manejaban una magia de luz muy distinta a la magia de luz común, por eso se les conoció como los dragones hadas entre los demás dragones"

Una vez más todos habían quedado impresionados, pero Wendy fue la que más se había emocionado ya que a ella le gustaba saber más de los dragones y su forma de vida.

"Lamentablemente sus dragones también desaparecieron el mismo día que Igneel desapareció, una semana después nos encontramos en el camino gracias a nuestros sentidos de Dragon Slayer y nos hicimos amigos" Natsu tomo la palabra y decidió contarles cómo se conocieron "Luego yo me uní a Fairy Tail y los invite pero me dijeron que primero querían conocer más sobre Fiore y que querían seguir buscando a sus dragones y decidimos separarnos pero nos reuníamos por lo menos una vez cada dos meses" Termino de hablar Natsu mientras algunas de las preguntas que tenían los demás fueron contestadas con esa explicación.

"Ah cierto! Lo olvidaba!" Se exalto Camila al recordar algo sumamente importante "Tenemos otros tres compañeros que también son Dragon Slayers, pero ellos aún están viajando, aunque nos dijeron que vendrían a Fairy Tail pronto" Muchos se alegraron de saber que más personas se unirían al gremio y más al saber que serían Dragon Slayers también.

"Bueno, con las presentaciones ya hechas ahora podemos darles la bienvenida oficial!" Habló Makarov con mucha energía y con ello comenzó una fiesta estilo Fairy Tail donde los magos nuevos interactuaban con los demás. Camila, Ivy, Kagera, Kagami y Giorgios estaban en una mesa mientras charlaban con Jellal y su equipo. Descubrieron que el equipo de Jellal era conocido en el gremio como "Crime Sorcière" y estaba conformado por Jellal, Meredy, Ultear, Ur y Wendy. Lucy, mientras tanto estaba en la barra charlando con Mira y Lisanna, bueno en realidad la estaban interrogando para saber sus intenciones para con el peli-rosa. Natsu estaba en la tabla de trabajos buscando alguna misión interesante para reunir algo de Jewels para lo que tenía planeado.

En ese momento un pequeño niño entro al gremio corriendo y se dirigía hacia el maestro "Maestro mi papá no ha regresado estoy muy preocupado!" Le grito el pequeño mientras lo veía con ojos llorosos "Mmm… no molestes Romeo tu padre puede cuidarse solo…" "PERO MAESTRO TENIA QUE VOLVER AYER!" "Ah como molestas mocoso… te diré algo, busca alguien que te pueda ayudar y trata de convencerlos de que vayan a buscar a tu padre"

Al pequeño Romeo le brillaron los ojos, pensaba que el maestro le diría que se fuera a casa y que no molestara, pero le dijo que podía pedirle ayuda a alguien más. Con eso en mente el niño se dirigió hacia el mago que sabía no se negaría a su petición…

"NATSU-NII!" El mencionado se dio la vuelta para ver a Romeo quien se acercaba corriendo hacia donde se encontraba "Oh Romeo ¿Qué pasa?" "Es mi papá, salió de misión y se suponía que regresaba ayer pero no ha vuelto…" Romeo le dijo con preocupación en su voz y Natsu rápidamente se puso serio, sabiendo hacia donde se dirigía esto "¿Quieres que vaya por el?" Pregunto el peli-rosa

"Por favor Natsu-nii" Habló Romeo quien le explico cuál era la misión de su padre y donde se llevó a cabo.

"No te preocupes iré por el" Le dijo Natsu mientras le revolvía el cabello y se disponía a salir del gremio cuando fue detenido por unas voces.

"Natsu-kun ¿A dónde vas?" Quien detuvo al peliblanco para hablar con él fue Ivy quien al ver al peli-rosa a punto de salir se acercó para recordarle algo importante.

"Oh Ivy, veras lo que pasa es que…" Natsu procedió a explicarle la situación a su compañera "¿alguien quiere venir conmigo?" Pregunto a sus amigos "Yo iré contigo" Le dijo Camila "¿Puedo ir yo también?" Pregunto algo tímida Lucy quien había escuchado que iban a salir y quería ir con ellos ya que los consideraba sus primeros amigos y quienes la trajeron al gremio, aunque solo haya sido Natsu quien en verdad los trajo. También quería ir porque se sentía atraída por Natsu y quería conocerlo más.

"Claro Lucy!" Natsu le contesto con una sonrisa colmilluda y Lucy se alegró al escucharlo.

"¿Qué hay de ustedes chicos?" Natsu se dirigió hacia sus demás amigos "Nosotros pasamos Natsu, debemos buscar un lugar donde quedarnos" Le recordó Kagami al peli-rosa "Oh cierto!, Chicos mi casa se encuentra a la mitad del bosque, podemos hacer lo que teníamos planeado desde un principio" Natsu propuso a los demás "No sería mala idea" Comento Camila "Mientras Natsu, Lucy y yo salimos ustedes se encargan de remodelar la casa de Natsu" Camila les dijo a los demás quienes aceptaron.

"Bueno, si necesitan ayuda busquen a Laki, ella podrá apoyarlos" les dijo Natsu mientras ya se preparaba para salir y en ese instante Ivy se acercó a él.

"Cuídate mucho Natsu-kun, lamento no poder ir contigo, pero sabes que mi magia no funciona a dónde vas tu" Le dijo Ivy muy deprimida por no poder ayudar a su amado y luego procedió a tomarlo por las mejillas y le planto un beso en la mejilla lo cual hizo sonrojar a ambos magos, pero Natsu resulto con un poco más de rubor. Camila vio esto con algo de celos, pero luego recordó que ella iría con Natsu y lo tendría para sí misma más tiempo. Lucy vio la escena con algo de celos. Mira y Lisanna estaban en la barra del gremio y vieron el momento del beso, Mira tenía un tarro en la mano y lo había roto al ver lo que sucedía mientras Lisanna liberaba un instinto asesino y sus ojos se volvían ferales. En la mesa del equipo Crime Sorcière las cosas tampoco estaban tan tranquilas: Meredy y Wendy tenían un tierno puchero en sus caritas y Wendy lo remataba con unos ojos llorosos mientras Ultear tenía los ojos cubiertos por su cabello y desprendía un aura de muerte que tenía aterrado al pobre Jellal y Ur simplemente sonreía divertida al ver a su hija totalmente celosa.

Makarov veía todo lo que ocurría con una sonrisa mientras pensaba _"Jejeje, maldito mocoso suertudo"_

Natsu, Camila y Lucy ya se habían retirado y se dirigían hacia el Monte Haboke, donde Macao, el padre de Romeo, había ido a realizar su misión. Lucy pregunto el por qué Ivy había dicho que su magia no funcionaría en el monte y Camila le contesto "Lo que pasa es que la magia de Ivy pierde su fuerza en lugares fríos" Lucy escuchaba con atención "Veras, la magia de Ivy comparte todas las características de las plantas y las plantas se ven muy afectadas por el frío, como en el invierno por ejemplo" "Ah ya entiendo, gracias por explicarme Camila-san" En ese momento Natsu y sus acompañantes habían logrado dar con un carruaje y le pidieron al conductor que los llevara lo más cerca posible. Natsu estaba nervioso por subirse a un medo de transporte, pero Camila le había dicho que no se preocupara, y así los magos partieron hacia Monte Haboke.

* * *

(Fairy Tail)

De regreso en el gremio Ivy y Giorgios buscaban a la chica que les había dicho Natsu para que les ayudara con lo que tenían planeado.

Sentada en la barra del gremio hablando con Lisanna se encontraba una chica de aparentemente 18 años, con pelo de color morado claro, casi lila, en un corte estilo "bob", con ojos de color marrón y que usaba una prenda de una pieza de color blanco con líneas azules que terminaba en falda justo a la mitad de los muslos, debajo unas mallas de color negro y su calzado de color blanco. Esta chica era Laki Olietta, maga de Fairy Tail y una de las tantas chicas en el gremio que estaba enamorada de Natsu y la única que sabía esto era su amiga Lisanna.

"Oye disculpa" Le llamo Ivy "Si, ¿qué pasa?" Hablo la peli-lila "¿Eres tú Laki Olietta?" Le pregunto la castaña "Si, esa soy yo" "Mucho gusto soy Ivy y soy nueva en el gremio, Natsu me hablo de ti…" En ese instante Laki se sonrojo al escuchar eso, que Natsu hablara de ella hizo que ella se perdiera en su mundo de fantasía.

Lisanna al ver a su amiga sonrojarse se molestó un poco y le dio un pequeño pellizco que la despertó de su fantasía "Auch! Lisanna! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!" "Oh por nada, solo que estabas ignorando a Ivy-san y su hermano" Le recrimino su amiga con algo de sarcasmo en su voz "Ah lo siento! ¿Qué se les ofrece?" Ivy y Giorgios veían todo con una gota en la cabeza al verlas interactuar, aunque Ivy estaba molesta al ver que había otra chica interesada en SU Natsu… como si no bastara con las hermanas peliblancas, las dos lolis, la rubia pechugona de las llaves celestiales, la castaña con problemas de alcohol, la peli-morada de la espada enfundada y la peli-morada pechugona que desde que llego la ha estado viendo con una mirada algo agresiva…

"Bueno Natsu nos contó que tu usabas magia Wood Make y nos preguntábamos si podías ayudarnos con algo que queremos hacer" Pregunto Giorgios a la peli-lila "Claro, ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?" "Necesitamos tu ayuda y la de Ivy para remodelar la casa de Natsu, en donde tenemos planeado quedarnos" "Oh, de acuerdo" Ivy sonrió y procedió a tomar a la peli-lila para llevársela… hasta que se dio cuenta que no sabía dónde vivía Natsu "Disculpen ¿alguno sabe dónde vive Natsu?" Pregunto mientras se dirigía hacia los demás magos del gremio.

Esa pregunta causo algo de inquietud en las demás chicas, menos Wendy que gracias a sus sentidos de Dragon Slayer escucho lo que había platicado con Laki, ahora sabía que todos los Dragon Slayers iban a vivir juntos en una casa, por lo que Giorgios iba a estar ahí y Natsu entonces no corría riesgo de ser "violado" por las dos Dragon Slayer "malvadas" … (vaya imaginación de la pequeña)

"¿No se supone que son Dragon Slayers? Deberían de poder localizar el olor de Natsu" Hablo Gray al ver la duda que tenían los Dragon Slayers "Bueno si podríamos, pero Natsu estuvo fuera por un par de meses, o al menos eso fue lo que nos platicó, entonces su olor debió haberse perdido" Contesto Giorgios a la duda del de pelo azabache.

En ese momento Lisanna y Wendy hablaron al mismo tiempo "Yo podría llevarlos!" Acto seguido se lanzaron una mirada desafiante y algunos jurarían que vieron unos cuantos rayos salir de los ojos de las dos chicas y que chocaban entre sí. Mirajane veía esto con algo de pena y con una gran gota en la cabeza, su hermanita se sentía amenazada por una pequeña niña de 12 años… vaya que Lisanna era algo paranoica.

Con la decisión de que ambas chicas los llevaran a la casa de Natsu Ivy, Giorgios, Kagami, Kagera Wendy y Lisanna salieron del gremio y se dirigieron a la casa del Dragon Slayer.

* * *

(Con Natsu, Camila y Lucy)

Los magos se encontraban en el carruaje que los llevaba hacia el monte Haboke, Lucy estaba sentada y veía la escena que se llevaba a cabo frente a ella con algo de lastima y celos.

Frente a ella Natsu se encontraba mareado y recostado en el regazo de Camila quien le acariciaba el cabello con mucho afecto mientras tenía un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. Fue en ese momento que a Lucy le surgió otra duda "Disculpa Camila-san" La mencionada la volteo a ver a su compañera rubia "¿Qué pasa Lucy?" "¿Por qué Natsu se marea en los transportes?" La rubia de ojos verdes veía al peli-rosa que estaba en sus piernas y le contesto a Lucy "Es porque es un Dragon Slayer, los Dragon Slayers se marean en cualquier medio de transporte, es la debilidad más prominente" "No entiendo, tú también eres una Dragon Slayer y no estas mareada" "De hecho yo tampoco entiendo cómo funciona eso, a Kagera, Ivy, Kagami, dos de nuestras amigas que conocerás después y a mí no nos afecta, pero a Natsu, Giorgios y nuestro otro compañero si les afecta…" Lucy la miro extrañada "¿No será qué solo le afecta a los Dragon Slayer hombres?" Camila la miro como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, pero antes de poder contestarle se quedó callada y analizo lo que le dijo Lucy y pensó que tal vez podía tener razón, en todos los años que ha estado junto a Natsu y los demás jamás había pensado en esa posibilidad.

"Puede… que tengas…algo de razón" Justo antes de que Camila siguiera pensando el carruaje se detuvo y el conductor les dijo que hasta ahí podía llegar sin poner en peligro su vida. Natsu regreso a la normalidad y salió del carruaje hecho una bala y Camila y Lucy le siguieron. Cuando las dos chicas salieron del carruaje vieron con una gota en sus cabezas como Natsu besaba al piso como si no hubiera un mañana.

"No seas exagerado Natsu" Le recrimino Camila "P-pero Camila-chan si y-ya sabes cómo me pongo en l-los transportes" Natsu le dijo mientras hacía un puchero lo que hizo que los corazones de ambas chicas se sobresaltaran mientras se sonrojaban.

"Achoo!" Lucy arruinó el momento con su estornudo y luego empezó a temblar "N-no p-pensé que e-estaría a-así de f-f-frío" "Bueno el monte Haboke siempre tiene un clima frío y por lo menos dos veces por semana cae una tormenta" Les recordó Camila mientras Natsu sacaba una manta de entre sus cosas y se la rodeaba a Lucy con ella "Aquí tienes Lucy" "G-gracias N-Natsu" La mencionada estaba tartamudeando y algo sonrojada, pero no era de frío era porque Natsu casi le daba un abrazo mientras le ponía la manta "¿P-pero q-qué hay d-de u-us-ustedes?" Pregunto la rubia preocupada de que por su culpa sus compañeros se pudieran enfermar "Oh no tienes de que preocuparte Lucy, yo soy el Dragon Slayer de Fuego y esto para mí es un clima cálido" Natsu le dijo con su típica sonrisa "Yo por mi parte mi ropa ésta encantada con un hechizo de fuego para que no sienta el frío" Hablo Camila.

En el momento en el que Camila termino de hablar un Vulcan había aparecido por detrás de Lucy y estaba dispuesto a tomarla cuando de repente " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu le propino un golpe certero al Vulcan que salió volando y se estrelló contra una roca.

"KYAAA!" Lucy se sobresaltó por la acción del peli-rosa y estaba por regañarlo cuando se fijó en la figura que yacía en el piso a unos metros.

El cuerpo del Vulcan empezó a brillar y termino por convertirse en la figura de un hombre algo ya grande de edad, de pelo azul y algo de vello facial, con una chaqueta blanca con líneas azules y debajo una playera negra, llevaba un colguije con un símbolo similar a una "S", unos pantalones cafés y unos zapatos negros. Este hombre era nada más y nada menos que Macao quien ahora estaba noqueado y con algunas heridas.

"Oh vaya ya encontramos a Macao" Dijo despreocupado Natsu "WAAHH! ¿QUÉ LE PASO?" Pregunto exaltada Lucy "Al parecer el Vulcan tomo control de su cuerpo usando magia Take Over" Dedujo la rubia ojiverde "Pero, ¿Se encuentra bien?" Pregunto ahora preocupada la maga de los espíritus celestiales "Si, no te preocupes Lucy, al parecer lo derroto el ultimo Vulcan, Camila-chan ¿puedes sanarlo?" "Por supuesto Natsu, pero recuerda que solo puedo curar su magia de hecho, su contenedor ésta muy dañado, si lo curo ahora podrá soportar sus heridas físicas" "Así que el idiota se excedió, jaja típico de un mago de Fairy Tail" Reía divertido Natsu mientras Camila procedía a usar su magia para curar su contenedor " **Fairy Dragon's Healing"** recitaba la rubia mientras sus manos se rodeaban de un brillo amarillento, casi dorado, y lo pasaba por encima del cuerpo del mago inconsciente.

Lucy mientras tanto veía todo con intriga, solo una vez en su vida había visto magia curativa, pero eso fue hace ya unos años, cuando ella era aún una niña y un mago misterioso encapuchado había sanado a su madre y que por cierto se parecía un poco a lo que estaba haciendo Camila…

Macao empezó a recobrar la consciencia y lo primero que vio fue a Natsu y a dos chicas rubias que jamás había visto, pero indagar más en sus pensamientos cuando el dolor de su cuerpo se hizo presente "Argh!" "Tranquilo viejo estas muy herido así que no te esfuerces, estamos aquí para llevarte de regreso al gremio" Natsu le dijo mientras lo ayudaba a pararse y a caminar "Que patético soy… le falle a mi hijo" "¿De qué demonios hablas viejo?" Pregunto Natsu algo irritado "No pude cumplir una misión tan simple como esta" Todos escuchaban atentos al mago de mayor edad "Derrote 19 Vulcans pero fui derrotado por el ultimo" Al decir esto Lucy se sorprendió de que se recriminara a si mismo por no derrotar a uno Vulcan cuando ya había vencido a 19, Camila solo alzo una ceja ante la declaración de Macao _'En verdad que los magos de Fairy Tail son únicos, jeje, me recuerdan a los viejos tiempos'_ Pensaba la Dragon Slayer con algo de nostalgia en su mirada. Natsu capto la mirada de Camila y supo en que pensaba y no podía evitar estar de acuerdo con ella.

"Pero de que hablas viejo, tu nunca has decepcionado a Romeo, pero si te rindes aquí y ahora entonces no podrás darle la cara de nuevo" Natsu hablo con pasión y eso hizo encender una llama de confianza tanto a Lucy como a Macao, quienes veían al peli-rosa con admiración (Lucy), decisión (Macao) y amor (Camila) por sus palabras. Encontrando un carruaje cercano a una estación de guardias al pie de la montaña los magos se dispusieron a regresar al gremio.

* * *

(Bosque de Magnolia – Casa de Natsu – Al mismo tiempo que Natsu y compañía se encontraban en el carruaje)

"Así que aquí vive Natsu" Hablo Kagami con su siempre mirada seria bien presente.

"¿Qué tienen planeado hacer?" Pregunto Laki a los demás magos "Remodelar la casa de Natsu para que todos podamos vivir en ella" Contesto Ivy "Pero tenemos un dormitorio exclusivo para chicas, ustedes y Camila y Lucy pueden quedarse ahí y que Natsu y Giorgios se queden aquí" Propuso Laki quien no quería que las chicas se quedaran en la misma casa que el Dragon Slayer de Fuego (aunque en realidad lo que quería era que ni Camila ni Ivy se quedaran con su amado) "Apreciamos la preocupación Laki-san pero ya teníamos planeado desde hace tiempo que todos nos quedáramos en un mismo lugar y como Natsu ya tiene algo construido podemos trabajar desde ahí" Le contesto Kagami a la peli-lila quien asintió a su explicación y le encontró sentido, no era que le intimidara la actitud seria de la chica.

"Entonces ¿qué quieren que haga?" Pregunto Laki a los Dragon Slayers "Bueno lo primero sería sacar todas las cosas de la casa de Natsu y luego podemos ponernos a trabajar" Propuso Ivy y luego procedió a entrar a la casa del peli-rosa junto a Wendy y Lisanna y entre las tres empezaron a sacar las pertenencias del chico y las ponían lejos del sitio de trabajo mientras Giorgios, Kagami y Kagera hablaban con Laki "¿Podrías hacer un edificio de tres pisos?" Pregunto Giorgios a la maga "Si podría, pero jamás había hecho algo así de grande y que se mantuviera estable así que no sé qué tan bien me pueda quedar" "No te preocupes Kagera puede darte algo de su magia para que puedas usar un hechizo potente y que la estructura se vuelva estable" Kagami le dijo y así los 4 esperaron a que terminaran de sacar todos los objetos de la casa. En un momento Kagera y Giorgios se acercaron para ayudar y Kagami se centró en escribir unas runas de protección para cuando terminaran de construir la nueva casa.

"Muy bien Laki prepárate, Kagera dale un pequeño empuje" Kagami le dijo mientras la peli-lila se preparaba para usar su magia mientras Kagera preparaba su magia para apoyar **"** **Darkness Dragon's Boost!** **"** La chica peli-verde usaba su hechizo y un aura negra la rodeo y luego se extendió hasta Laki quien sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al entrar en contacto con el hechizo, pero a la vez pudo sentir como su fuerza incrementaba de manera considerable y con el aumento uso su hechizo **"** **Wood Make: Three-Story Building** **"** Laki azoto ambas manos en el piso mientras un aura verde que se combinaba con la de Kagera se extendió hacia la casa de Natsu y cuando rodeo la casa empezó la transformación: La casa se cayó a pedazos y fue remplazada por una estructura de madera de considerable tamaño, tenía una forma similar a un gran cubo y por dentro estaba hueco.

Laki cayó al piso exhausta, de no ser por el impulso de Kagera la maga peli-lila definitivamente hubiera caído inconsciente.

Lisanna y Wendy por su parte quedaron impresionadas por lo que hicieron ambas magas, Laki era fuerte y Lisanna lo sabía, pero jamás imagino que podría crear algo tan grande y que parecía ser lo suficientemente fuerte. Wendy se acercó a la estructura de madera y la toco, llevándose la sorpresa de que la madera parecía estar petrificada, lo cual la volvía más resistente.

"Wow! La madera esta petrificada" Dijo la pequeña peli-azul con sus grandes ojos resplandeciendo con curiosidad "E-e-eso se de-debe a m-mí magia W-Wendy-san" "¿A qué se refiere Kagera-san?" Pregunto la pequeña "B-bue-bueno, mí h-he-hechizo le d-dio la c-ca-capacidad a Laki-san de h-hacer que su m-magia hi-hiciera la madera lo m-más fuerte po-posible" Explico la peli-verde y Lisanna y Wendy pudieron entender.

Ivy se acercó a la estructura de madera y se empezó a rodear con un aura verdosa mientras sus ojos brillaban de un color verde intenso y en sus manos surgía un resplandor verdiblanco.

" **Nature Magic: Inner Re-construction!"** Ivy uso su magia de control sobre las plantas para reestructurar el interior del bloque de madera que creo Laki.

Una vez más Wendy y Lisanna se sorprendieron al sentir un temblor que provenía de la estructura de madera y vieron asombradas como tomaba una forma más estilizada que le daba la apariencia de una casa y luego una puerta surgió en el frente la ahora nueva casa dejaba de brillar.

"Fiuu! Listo ya quedo" Dijo Ivy algo cansada "Ivy-san ¿se encuentra bien?" Wendy le pregunto mientras se acercaba "Si estoy bien, es solo que aún no controlo muy bien mi magia de control de plantas, aunque debería cambiarle el nombre a Magia de control de la Naturaleza" "Te ves algo cansada" Le dijo Lisanna a la castaña "Es solo que esta magia la sigo entrenando y no puedo usarla en combate, pero si puedo realizar otras cosas como lo que hice solo que al parecer todavía me cansa usar un hechizo de esta magnitud" "Wendy ¿podrías ayudarla?" "Sí!" La pequeña peli-azul se acercó a la castaña y usando su magia empezó a sanarla de su cansancio.

"Gracias Wendy" "No hay problema" Respondió la pequeña mientras en su mente _'Si empiezo a conocer las debilidades de Ivy-san y de Camila-san puedo desarrollar algo para incapacitarlas… y puedo hacer lo mismo con las demás! Y así ya no tendría competencia! Y NATSU-SAN SERA TODO MIO!'_ Estos pensamientos pasaban por su mente mientras un brillo algo tétrico se cruzaba por sus ojos y un escalofrío recorría la espalda de Ivy, Laki y Lisanna quienes sentían algo peligroso en el futuro…

* * *

(Fairy Tail)

Las demás rivales de Wendy también sintieron un escalofrío y una sensación de mantenerse alejadas de Wendy por un tiempo…

* * *

(Con Natsu y los demás)

En el carruaje se encontraban Natsu (moribundo por el mareo), Macao (moribundo por sus heridas) y las dos chicas que iban serenas mientras Camila veía por la ventana del carruaje y Lucy estaba tomando una siesta. De un momento para otro Camila sentía un disturbio en la fuerza mientras se ponía nerviosa y Lucy tuvo una pesadilla que involucraba a una pequeña yandere peli-azul…

* * *

(En la nueva casa de Natsu)

"Bien ahora hay que ver como quedo ¿les parece?" Pregunto Giorgios mientras todos procedían a entrar en la casa.

Una vez dentro pudieron observar que por dentro la casa se sentía muy espaciosa. En el primer piso se crearon 5 espacios, las cuales los chicos decidieron que serían la sala de estar, la cocina, el comedor, un baño y una habitación para todo lo que consiguieran en las misiones. Lisanna se dio cuenta que no solo Natsu tenía la costumbre de traer recuerdos de sus trabajos. En el segundo piso surgieron 6 espacios y se decidió que serían las habitaciones de Natsu y los demás. Cuando Laki pregunto cómo se distribuirían Kagami les dijo que Natsu y Giorgios tendrían sus propias habitaciones mientras que a Camila y Ivy y a Kagera y ella les gusta compartir habitaciones, también se dieron cuenta que las habitaciones que las chicas eligieron eran un poco más grandes que las de los chicos. Wendy, Lisanna y Laki soltaron un suspiro y se tranquilizaron al saber que Natsu dormiría solo. En el tercer piso surgieron 4 espacios los cuales decidieron dejar desocupados por el momento…

"Bien, Giorgios regresa al gremio y espera Natsu ahí, nosotras no encargaremos de darle los últimos toques al lugar" Ordeno Kagami al castaño que tenía una gota en la nuca al ver que la pelinegra no le dio ninguna opción.

"Ch-chicas gr-gracias por s-su a-ayuda" Kagera les dijo a las magas que las habían acompañado mientras les daba una reverencia "No hay de que Kagera-san" Le contesto Lisanna "Bueno no queremos molestar así que nos retiramos" Hablo Laki mientras ella, la peli-azul y la peliblanca se retiraban acompañadas de Giorgios quien también iba de regreso al gremio mientras las demás Dragon Slayers decidían como decorar el lugar.

* * *

(En el parque de Magnolia)

Romeo se encontraba sentado en una banca esperando el regreso de su padre cuando escucho una voz a la distancia "ROMEO!" El pequeño niño se giró y vio a Natsu ayudando a su padre a caminar "PAPÁ!" El abrazo entre padre e hijo fue algo espectacular y después de un breve intercambio de palabras Natsu, Camila y Lucy iban de regreso al gremio.

* * *

(Gremio de Fairy Tail)

"YA VOLVIMOS!" Anuncio Natsu mientras abría la puerta de una patada "Hey Natsu!" "¿Qué pasa Giorgios?" "La casa ya quedo solo falta conseguir los muebles" Natsu se emocionó al saber que el plan que tenían se estaba cumpliendo "Bien, entonces solo nos falta hacer un par de misiones para conseguir Jewels para los muebles, aunque tengo algo de Jewels ahorradas" "Recuerda que nosotros también tenemos algo de Jewels, así que creo que con solo dos misiones bastara" Le dijo Giorgios "De acuerdo, por el momento podemos acampar en el bosque como en los viejos tiempos y mañana salimos de misión" Anuncio Natsu y luego él, Camila y Giorgios se despidieron de los demás y se retiraron del gremio. Antes de irse Natsu le pregunto a Lucy donde se quedaría y la rubia le dijo que ella había leído sobre un apartamento que le llamo la atención así que no tenía que preocuparse por ella.

Y con esto el primer día de los nuevos integrantes de Fairy Tail había acabado…

* * *

(Al día siguiente – Apartamento de Lucy)

"Ah, ese baño si es relajante" La maga rubia había tomado un baño y ahora se encontraba arreglándose para ir al gremio. Salió de su habitación y se encontró con Natsu, Ivy y Happy quienes estaban en su sala.

"WAAHH! ¡¿QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ?!" Grito impactada mientras le soltaba un puñetazo a Natsu quien lo recibió de lleno "Argh!" El peli-rosa cayó al piso semi-noqueado "Wow Lucy tranquila" El pequeño Happy se hallaba flotando ya que anteriormente estaba en la cabeza de Natsu "¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILIZE SI USTEDES ENTRARON A MI CASA COMO SI FUERAN LADRONES?!" La rubia seguía con su actitud frenética "S-se los di-dije, es-esto no e-era bu-buena i-idea" El peli-rosa se levantó adolorido mientras se sobaba la mejilla donde recibió el impacto "Nah, tranquilo Natsu" le contesto Ivy de manera despreocupada "¿Qué hacen aquí?" Pregunto ya más tranquila Lucy "Venimos a ver si querías acompañarnos a una misión" Le pregunto Ivy a la rubia "¿Una misión?" "Sí" Esta vez contesto Happy "Me encantaría! Pero, ¿qué hay de los demás?" Pregunto intrigada por los otros Dragon Slayers "No te preocupes por los demás. Camila y Kagera fueron a una misión en Hargeon y Giorgios y Kagami partieron a otra en la aldea Tully" Natsu le dijo ya totalmente recuperado "Entonces ¿Te unes?" Le pregunto a la rubia "Por supuesto" Contesto la rubia animada

"Bien entonces vámonos, hacia Shirotsume!" Exclamo Natsu emocionado.

Y así el grupo de 3 magos y gato volador partieron hacia la primera misión de lo que serían muchas en el futuro.

Continuara

* * *

 **Bien chicos aquí está el segundo capítulo. De nuevo mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza.**

 **Por cierto, estuve planeando la historia y llegue a una conclusión: Omitiré la saga de la Torre del Cielo y la cambiare por otra saga creada por mí.**

 **En el capítulo pasado les dije que pondría la lista de las chicas para el harem y lo prometido es deuda así que aquí la tienen (pondré primero la de Giorgios y luego la de Natsu por ser la más larga. El harem para el tercer personaje principal no lo pondré hasta que el personaje debute)**

 _ **Giorgios Harem:**_

 **Kagera (OC)**

 **Kagami (OC)**

 **Flare**

 **Millianna**

 **Chelia**

 **Daphne**

 **Juliet Sun**

 _ **Natsu Harem:**_

 **Camila (OC)**

 **Ivy (OC)**

 **Erza**

 **Mirajane**

 **Lisanna**

 **Wendy**

 **Meredy**

 **Ultear**

 **Ur**

 **Lucy**

 **Laki**

 **Cana**

 **Kagura**

 **Virgo**

 **Aries**

 **Hisui**

 **Sayla**

 **Kyouka**

 **Kamika**

 **Cosmos**

 **Kinana**

 **Brandish**

 **Dimaria**

 **Irene**

 **Jenny**

 **Yukino**

 **Sorano**

 **Mavis**

 **Zeref (Fem)**

 **Acnologia (Fem)**

 **30 CHICAS PARA NATSU! Sí, es algo grande el harem, pero todavía podría crecer, todo dependerá de ciertos factores. Esto es lo que tengo planeado para Natsu y lo tratare de desarrollar de manera correcta.**

 **Este capítulo dejo unas cuantas pistas del pasado de los Dragon Slayers… créanme tengo algo planeado para la historia de los Slayers, algo que creo nadie más ha tratado de hacer hasta ahora.**

 **Como sea espero que disfruten el capítulo mis queridos lectores y ya saben, si tienen alguna duda, idea, crítica constructiva o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar un review o enviar un PM.**

 **Los leo después!**


	3. Chapter 3

**No tengo excusa chicos…**

 **Perdón por actualizar meses después…**

 **Esta historia NO será abandonada, LO JURO!**

 **Al final está la nota de autor con mi clásico mensaje que puede explicar algunas cosas.**

 **Respondiendo reviews:**

 **: Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Perdón por la tardanza.**

 **Guest: Lamentablemente no todas serán para Natsu… sniff… pero hare lo mejor para darle un buen harem!**

 **rafael-dragneel: Aquí está el siguiente capítulo y perdón por la tardanza. Sobre tu duda, pues no sé, pasa casi siempre con el prota y su encanto que atrapa a todos los personajes femeninos de su serie e incluso a unos cuantos hombres! XD**

 **E.N.D.: Perdón por la tardanza. Sobre lo de Juvia tal vez si la agregue al harem de Natsu y sobre la Dragon Slayer de agua… ya lo verás en el futuro, estoy seguro que te sorprenderá a ti y a más de uno.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es pertenencia de Hiro Mashima y todos los que se relacionen con la franquicia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Daybreak**

Nos encontramos en la villa de Shirotsume, donde un peli-rosa, una rubia, una castaña y un gato azul se encontraban buscando a la persona que había enviado el trabajo.

Natsu, Lucy, Ivy y Happy estaban recorriendo el lugar mientras la castaña les indicaba hacia donde debían ir ya que ella era la que había escogido el trabajo y nadie más sabia hacia donde había que ir.

"Esperen un momento, ¿de qué trata el trabajo?" pregunto la rubia que se dio cuenta que ni siquiera sabía en qué consistía el trabajo.

"Oh cierto yo tampoco lo sé, Ivy, ¿de qué trata la misión?" pregunto Natsu a la castaña quien les contesto con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que Natsu identifico como la sonrisa _"estoy tramando algo"_ de Ivy.

"Es una misión relativamente sencilla, lo único que debemos hacer es robarle un libro a un duque" contesto la castaña con naturalidad en su voz. Natsu asintió y Happy se mantuvo tranquilo mientras Ivy lo cargaba en sus brazos, pero Lucy…

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ROBAR UN LIBRO?!" grito la rubia alterada.

*Thump!* "Argh!" "Ouch!"

Justo después del grito los dos Dragon Slayers cayeron al piso al ser tomados por sorpresa por el grito de la rubia pechugona. Mientras Natsu se tapaba los oídos Happy estaba siendo estrujado hasta la muerte por Ivy quien le lanzo una mirada de muerte a Lucy quien se asustó por como la castaña la veía.

"L-lo si-siento" dijo la rubia algo nerviosa porque la castaña la seguía viendo con claras intenciones de golpearla.

"N-no te pr-preocupes L-Lucy" le dijo Natsu para tratar de calmarla mientras la rubia poco a poco se tranquilizaba "Solo recuerda que somos Dragon Slayers y nuestros sentidos están más desarrollados" ambos Dragon Slayers ya se estaban recuperando del 'ataque sorpresivo' de la rubia.

La sonrisa cálida que le dedico el mago a la chica provoco que se sonrojara. Ivy por su cuenta volvió a estrujar al pequeño minino mientras sus celos se empezaban a mostrar poco a poco. Precisamente por eso había decidido traer a Lucy a la misión, no llevaban mucho tiempo conociéndola por lo que ella no sería un peligro y no intentaría conquistar a Natsu como si lo hubieran intentando "otras chicas".

"Ejem!" la chica de cabellos castaños les llamo la atención. Natsu se giró a verla mientras Lucy seguía con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara e intentaba no mirar a sus compañeros a los ojos, a uno por la vergüenza y la timidez (Natsu) y a otra por sentir como trataba de agujerarle la cabeza con la pura mirada (Ivy).

"Como les decía, la misión dice que ese libro no fue conseguido de manera "legal" por lo que debemos recuperarlo" clarificaba Ivy haciendo que Lucy entendiera más sobre el trabajo "Sabemos que este duque tiene un… gusto peculiar por contratar maids por lo que tú serás nuestra llave de entrada Lucy" decía Ivy con una sonrisa algo malvada en su rostro mientras veía a la rubia.

"¡¿Qué yo que?!" Lucy estaba sorprendida por lo que decía Ivy.

"Tendremos que conseguirte un traje de maid" respondía la castaña.

"¡¿Qué yo que?!" volvía a repetir la rubia aun no creyéndose lo que decía la Dragon Slayer.

"Aunque no sé si encontremos algo que… ejem… cubra tus… _encantos_ " susurraba Ivy con algo de fastidio en su voz mientras veía los grandes atributos de la rubia y luego miraba su cuerpo _'Malditas rubias pechugonas…'_ eran los pensamientos de la castaña.

 **(En algún otro lugar)**

"ACHOO!"

"Salud, Camila-san"

"Gracias, Kagera"

En Hargeon se encontraban las Dragon Slayers de las Hadas y Oscuridad, que habían terminado de realizar un trabajo para conseguir dinero y amueblar la casa en la que vivirían. Ahora, ambas chicas se encontraban caminando de regreso a la estación de trenes para regresar a Magnolia cuando la rubia estornudo de manera fuerte.

"¿No se estará enfermando Camila-san?" preguntaba la peliverde, pero esta vez sin tartamudear.

"No te preocupes Kagera, estoy bien" contestaba Camila con una sonrisa "Y veo que ahora no tartamudeaste mucho" decía con una sonrisa astuta la rubia.

"B-bueno, eso se debe a que estoy m-me pongo n-nerviosa cuando estoy con gente n-nueva" le contestaba la peliverde recobrando parte de su timidez.

"Jijiji no te preocupes Kagera, te ayudaremos a superar tu timidez" decía Camila ganándose una sonrisa por parte de la peliverde.

"G-gracias Camila-san…"

"Claro que una buena forma de lograrlo sería encerrándote a ti junto a Giorgios en una habitación sin nada de ropa" decía Camila con una sonrisa pervertida.

La cara de Kagera gano un sonrojo atómico al escuchar la sugerencia de su amiga rubia. Vapor empezaba a salir de las orejas de la peliverde mientras hacía un sonido similar a una tetera al calentarse.

"Camila-san!"

 **(De regreso con Natsu y compañía)**

"Sigo sin entender porque soy yo la que tiene que vestirse como mucama… ¿Por qué no lo puedes hacer tú?" cuestionaba la usuaria de magia de Espíritus Celestiales a la castaña.

"Porque descubrimos que el duque está buscando una nueva mucama… que sea rubia" Ivy tenía una sonrisa de superioridad al contestarle a Lucy.

Una vena apareció en la frente de la rubia mientras estrujaba los dientes en señal de molestia y una de sus cejas tenía un tic.

"Pudimos haber conseguido una peluca…" gruñía Lucy.

"No había tiempo" le contestaba Ivy con un tono burlesco.

"Pero si hubo tiempo para detenernos a ver esas cuatro tiendas de ropa" susurraba Natsu a Happy con un tono sarcástico.

"Aye!" contestaba el gato.

"¿Dijiste algo Natsu-kun?" preguntaba Ivy con una tétrica sonrisa en su rostro mientras veía a Natsu.

El peli-rosa se asustó y más al ver que Lucy le daba una mirada serena, pero cubierta con un aura de muerte.

"N-nada, no d-dije nada" Natsu estaba sumamente nervioso y Happy solo se aferraba a la ropa de su padre mientras temblaba de miedo.

"A-aye!"

"Eso pensé" Ivy se daba la vuelta y seguían caminando en dirección de la casa del cliente.

' _Olvidaba que Ivy puede ser muy aterradora si se lo propone'_ eran los pensamientos de Natsu.

' _Es más intimidante que Mira!'_ era lo que pensaba Happy.

(Un par de minutos después)

El trío de magos y gato llegaron a las puertas de una mansión que estaba en el extremo de la ciudad. Cuando tocaron la puerta fueron recibidos por una mujer de cabello negro opaco. La mujer los veía con una pequeña pizca de nerviosismo.

"¿Qué se les ofrece?" preguntaba la mujer.

"Um… venimos por la misión que habían enviado" Natsu le decía a la mujer.

"Ah sí! Gracias por venir" la mujer tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Los chicos dieron una pequeña sonrisa a la mujer y estaban a punto de pedir permiso para entrar cuando la mujer los detuvo.

"¿Podrían usar la puerta trasera por favor?" pedía la mujer.

"¿Disculpe?" preguntaba Lucy.

"Les explicaremos todo, pero por favor, entren por la puerta trasera"

Sin opción alguna los tres magos y el minino azul hicieron caso y entraron a la mansión por la puerta designada.

Al entrar, y luego de ser llevados por la misma mujer hasta la sala de la mansión, se encontraron con un hombre adulto que vestía un traje negro, tenía el cabello gris demostrando su edad avanzada y un pequeño bigote negro.

"Mucho gusto, me presento, soy Kaby Melón…"

"Tiene un nombre delicioso!" interrumpía Natsu con un poco de saliva saliendo de su boca.

*Pam!*

"Auch!"

"Silencio Natsu"

Luego de la interrupción por parte del mago peli-rosa, Ivy le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que se comportara y no interrumpiera.

El recién nombrado Kaby y su esposa, así como Lucy, veían todo con una gran gota de sudor en sus cabezas al ver como la castaña controlaba al chico.

"Ejem… como los decía, ella es mi esposa" les decía mientras señalaba a la mujer que los había recibido en la puerta "Y soy quien puso la misión para que se llevara a cabo"

"Es un placer señor Kaby" Ivy le saludaba de manera respetuosa "Yo soy Ivy" se presentaba la castaña mientras veía a sus compañeros de equipo.

Entendiendo el mensaje de la castaña los demás procedían a presentarse.

"Yo soy Lucy"

"Soy Natsu"

"Aye! Yo soy Happy"

"Y somos miembros del gremio de Fairy Tail" terminaba de decir Ivy "Entonces ¿el libro que quiere que recuperemos está en la mansión del duque?"

"Oh no, ya no quiero que lo recuperen" decía Kaby.

"¿Perdón?" la duda se apodero de los rostros de los magos.

"Hubo un pequeño cambio en la misión" explicaba el hombre "Quiero que ese libro sea destruido"

"¿Quiere que destruyamos el libro que antes quería que recuperáramos?" preguntaba Lucy algo confundida.

"Así es"

"Pero ¿Por qué razón?" preguntaba Ivy.

"Ese libro no debe de existir, incluso la recompensa ha aumentado y ahora les pagare 2,000,000 de Jewels" revelaba el señor Melón.

"¡¿2,000,000?!" gritaban los magos y Happy sorprendidos por la cantidad de dinero en la recompensa.

"Si, eso les pagare, pero solo si destruyen ese libro" decía Kaby con un tono sombrío que no pasó desapercibido por Natsu e Ivy.

"Considérelo hecho" decía Ivy con una sonrisa confiada "Lucy cámbiate" ordenaba la castaña haciendo que a la rubia le diera un tic en la ceja.

"Ya voy" gruñía la rubia quien le pidió a la esposa de Kaby que la llevara hacia un baño para cambiarse de ropa.

Unos instantes Lucy regreso y se acercaba a donde estaba Natsu.

"¿Hay algo en lo que le pueda servir, maestro?"

Natsu escucho la voz de Lucy y se giró para verla solo para llevarse una gran sorpresa.

Lucy vestía un traje de sirvienta negro que acentuaba sus pechos, así como una falda que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos y estos estaban cubiertos por unas medias blancas largas. Su pelo estaba acomodado en dos coletas pequeñas a los costados y con dos mechones que estaban a los lados de su rostro y además llevaba una diadema blanca.

Natsu quedo idiotizado por cómo se veía Lucy, quien se dio cuenta de la mirada del peli-rosa y se sonrojo un poco al ver cómo había quedado.

Ivy, por su parte, veía todo con un tic en una de sus cejas mientras que apretaba los puños en señal de celos.

' _Demonios, he de admitir que se ve bien… Argh ¡¿Por qué mis pechos tienen que ser tan pequeños?!'_ era lo que pensaba Ivy al ver lo linda que se veía Lucy.

"Natsu estas babeando" Happy decidió hablar.

El mencionado se sonrojo y rápidamente se limpiaba la saliva de los labios mientras que Lucy se sonrojaba por la reacción que le hizo tener al mago y Ivy…

"Grrr"

Un pequeño gruñido alerto a Natsu quien se puso sumamente nervioso al saber de donde provenía…

"L-la m-misión" decía con apuro el peli-rosa "N-no hay que p-perder más tiempo!" el Dragon Slayer tomaba a Happy y salía corriendo de la mansión al tiempo que Lucy lo seguía, ignorante que detrás de ella una castaña con un aura de muerte estaba planeando un par de torturas para cierto peli-rosa…

El señor Kaby y su esposa se quedaron sentados en la sala viendo todo con una gran gota de sudor.

"No sé si envidiar a ese chico o sentir lastima por él" era el comentario de Kaby.

…

Su esposa le dio un buen golpe por ese comentario…

 **(Frente a la mansión del duque)**

Lucy se encontraba frente a la mansión del duque, el cual descubrieron se llama Everlue. La rubia estaba nerviosa ya que esperaba que el hombre no fuera un pervertido.

Mientras tanto, detrás de unos arbustos se encontraban Natsu, Ivy y Happy. Normalmente uno esperaría que los compañeros de la rubia estuvieran atentos a las acciones de la chica para que no le pasara nada malo… pero la realidad era una muy distinta…

Tras los arbustos Natsu estaba aterrado mientras veía a Ivy, quien tenía una mirada enloquecida en su rostro. Cabe resaltar que Natsu estaba tumbado en el piso mientras que la castaña estaba sentada sobre él.

"Así que te atrajo la rubia pechugona vestida de mucama… ¿Eh Natsu-kun?" eran las palabras de una "enloquecida" Ivy.

Natsu solo podía verla con el rostro totalmente azul en señal de terror por la mirada tan extraña que le daba la chica… le recordaba a la mirada que en el pasado le daba otra persona especial para él…

Happy, mientras tanto, era el único que mantenía vigilancia en lo que hacía Lucy. Pero no lo hacía por buen compañero sino por otra razón, una de mayor poder…

El gato azul estaba totalmente aterrado por el aura que despedía la castaña.

' _Está salió igual de yandere que Wendy!'_ era lo que pensaba Happy luego de ver la actitud de la castaña _'¿Qué pasara si ellas dos se juntan?'_ al momento de hacerse esa pregunta un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del gato.

' _Pobre Natsu…'_

"Voy a tener que enseñarte unas cuantas cosas Natsu- _senpai_ "

"Alguien abrió la puerta!" anunciaba Happy haciendo que Ivy saliera de su trance y se girara para ver lo que pasaba, claro sin levantarse de su posición ya que estaba muy cómoda sintiendo el cuerpo de su amigo peli-rosa.

Y efectivamente, Lucy había tocado la puerta esperando que alguien la atendiera. No paso mucho tiempo para que la puerta comenzara a abrirse, pero antes de Lucy pudiera ver qué persona la iba a atender la tierra retumbo.

*Brrrr*

"¿Q-qué esta p-pasando?"

Lucy perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso cuando la puerta aún se estaba abriendo. La rubia dirigía su mirada a la puerta, pero solo se encontró con una persona que le obstruía la vista… una persona muy, pero MUY grande.

Frente a ella, y apareciendo por un agujero de la tierra, estaba una mujer de cuerpo exageradamente enorme con una apariencia más cercana a un bruto que a una sirvienta. La ropa le quedaba pequeña debido a la cantidad de masa corporal que poseía la mujer. Su cabello era de color rosa y estaba peinado en forma de dos pequeñas coletas a cada lado de su rostro.

Lucy estaba aterrada por la apariencia de la mujer que la veía con una mirada que parecía transmitir enojo.

Antes de que Lucy pudiera decir una palabra la puerta de la mansión se abrió por completo dejando a ver a un hombre de apariencia… _extravagante_ …

El hombre en cuestión era pequeño de estatura y regordete, vestía un traje negro que a simple vista se notaba muy caro. Su cabello era castaño. Tenía un bigote negro. Su barbilla era grande y tenía las orejas puntiagudas.

El duque veía a Lucy con una mirada desinteresada lo cual dejo perpleja a la rubia al pensar que el hombre la vería con una mirada lujuriosa o por lo menos de manera interesada.

"Siii… ¿Qué se te ofrece niña?" preguntaba Everlue de manera aburrida.

"M-mucho g-gusto señor E-Everlue" decía de manera nerviosa Lucy "Supe q-que está buscando c-contratar una n-nueva sirvienta" la rubia ahora estaba de pie, pero aún estaba nerviosa por la intimidante presencia de la enorme mujer.

"¿Y tú quieres el puesto?" preguntaba el hombre.

"H-hai" respondía Lucy sin quitarle la vista a los dos.

Mientras sucedía el intercambio entre Lucy y las otras dos personas, Natsu, Ivy y Happy prestaban atención a lo que ocurría…

…

…

…

Bueno, al menos Happy esperaba a que Lucy lograra entrar. Natsu y Ivy, por su parte, estaba en shock por lo que veían.

' _Virgo!'_

' _Así que aquí es donde estaba!'_

Los dos Dragon Slayers veían con sorpresa a la mujer peli-rosa que ahora tenía una apariencia diferente. Podían sentir que la mujer, identificada ahora como Virgo, tenía un aura de molestia a su alrededor.

Los dos Slayers se lanzaron una mirada discreta y parecía que tenían una conversación silenciosa. Al final terminaron por asentir hacia el otro.

"Cambio de planes" declaraba Ivy llamando la atención del pequeño felino.

"¿Ne?"

"Entraremos a la mansión a la fuerza, romperemos unas cuantas cosas, tomaremos el libro, romperemos más cosas, le patearemos el trasero al duque, romperemos MÁS cosas y saldremos de ahí" Ivy declaraba orgullosa su plan.

"¿Mencione que romperemos cosas?"

Happy veía con una gran gota a la chica castaña.

"¿Eso no sería ilegal?" preguntaba el gato.

"Esa es una excelente idea Ivy!" Natsu tenía estrellitas en los ojos al escuchar tan magnifico plan.

"G-gracias Natsu-kun" la castaña tenía un tierno sonrojo en su rostro al escuchar el cumplido dicho por el Slayer de fuego.

Happy solo se golpeaba la cara contra un árbol al ver lo idiota que era su padre.

"Ahora solo falta que Lucy falle en su parte para poder hacer esto con estilo" decía confiado Natsu.

"¿Mmm?" Ivy tenía una cara de intriga y Natsu al verla le aclaro sus dudas.

"Al estilo Fairy Tail por supuesto!" era la orgullosa declaración del chico.

*Thump*

El ruido de un golpe seco llamo la atención de ambos que se giraron para ver a Happy con su frente toda roja y sobándose un gran chichón.

"¿Are?" los dos Slayers estaban confundidos.

"No es nada…" decía el pequeño gato "Natsu! Quiero un pez!"

"L-luego te lo consigo Happy…"

"Oh vean!" Ivy llamo la atención de los otros dos presentes "Al parecer Lucy falló!" lo decía mientras veían a Lucy ser lanzada a gran velocidad hacia ellos.

"KYAAA!"

(Momentos antes, con Lucy)

Luego de la declaración de Lucy de querer el puesto de sirviente disponible el duque se acercó a la chica quien se tensó por la acción del hombre.

El regordete Everlue veía a Lucy con un ojo analítico, revisando con sumo cuidado, algo que la chica no entendía. Cuando la rubia estaba a punto de cuestionarle su accionar el duque habló.

"No eres apta para el puesto" Lucy estaba sorprendida por la declaración "Eres demasiado fea"

' _FEA!'_ la rubia se quedó hecha piedra por lo que decía Everlue.

"Ya escuchaste a mi señor, largo de aquí fea" decía Virgo mientras cargaba a Lucy como si fuera un mero saco de papas.

Una flecha imaginaria con la palabra "Fea" se clavaba en el trasero de Lucy quien había salido de su shock para ver al duque con enojo.

"¡¿Fea yo?!" rugía Lucy.

"Si, tu" confirmaba el duque quien se sacudía el pelo intentando hacerse el guapo… pero fallando estrepitosamente "Yo, el gran duque Everlue, solo puedo estar rodeado de las bellezas más sublimes de todo Fiore" acto seguido el hombre chasqueo los dedos y por debajo de la tierra más sirvientas aparecieron… solo que todas tenían apariencias… poco agraciadas.

Lucy veía con los ojos blancos a todas las mujeres que trabajaban para Everlue.

' _C-creo que su concepto de b-belleza está muy, pero MUY retorcido'_

Antes de siquiera decir una palabra más las demás sirvientas asaltaron a Lucy de manera verbal diciéndole cosas hirientes a su persona, solo que a la rubia no le afectaban al recordar las apariencias de las sirvientas.

"Desaparece fea!" la sirviente de gran tamaño se preparaba para lanzar a Lucy.

"No, e-espera!"

Muy tarde, la enorme mujer lanzo a Lucy.

"KYAAA!"

*Thump*

"Gaahh!"

Lucy se había estrellado con Ivy. Ambas chicas estaban en el suelo con un gran golpe en sus frentes por el cual salía humo debido a la fuerza del impacto.

"¿Están bien?" Natsu se acercaba a las chicas.

"¿A-alguien anotó la p-placa?"

"M-maldita r-rubia cabeza dura"

"Meh, si están bien" era la respuesta de Natsu mientras ambas chicas se levantaban mientras se sobaban la cabeza.

"Dejando de lado mi posible contusión" decía Ivy quien ahora se veía bien "¿Qué pasó ahí Lucy"

"Ese maldito enano tiene un concepto de belleza muy retorcido…" gruñía Lucy.

"¿Entonces te rechazo…" empezaba Natsu.

"… por fea?" terminaba Happy.

Lucy se deprimió de manera cómica haciendo circulitos en el suelo.

"No me lo recuerden" decía Lucy.

"JAJAJA!" se carcajeaba Ivy "Toma eso rubia!"

Una pequeña vena aparecía en la frente de Lucy al escuchar la risa de Ivy y estaba a nada de usar una de sus llaves para llamar a un espíritu y atacar a la chica cuando Happy, inteligentemente, decidió intervenir.

"¿No deberíamos hacer la misión?" preguntaba el pequeño gato haciendo que ambas chicas se olvidaran de la situación en favor de hacer el trabajo.

"Cierto, cierto" decía Ivy "Lucy, hubo un cambio de planes"

La rubia prestaba atención a lo que decía Ivy.

"'Cambio de planes?"

"Así es!" interrumpía Natsu emocionado "Entraremos repartiendo caña y tomaremos el libro por la fuerza!" declaraba Natsu feliz.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Lucy reacciono abriendo los ojos de manera desorbitada y con la mandíbula en el suelo.

"Tranquila Lucy" intervenía Ivy "Créenos cuando te decimos que esto terminara por favorecerte a ti también"

"¿Cómo?" preguntaba ya más calmada Lucy.

"Espera y veras" le respondía Ivy con una sonrisa confiada.

(Cambio de escena – frente a la mansión)

El grupo de magos (y gato) estaban frente a la mansión del duque a la espera del momento adecuado para actuar.

"Podemos hacer esto ya" se quejaba Natsu de manera infantil ganándose un tic en la ceja por parte de Lucy y un suspiro de Ivy.

"En un momento más Natsu" le decía Lucy.

"¿Cuánto más?" se quejaba de nuevo el peli-rosa "Ya quiero romper cosas!"

"Espera un momento más Natsu…" decía Ivy "Estoy pensando…"

"¿En qué piensas Ivy-san?" preguntaba Happy

"Si, en qué" cuestionaba Lucy con una pizca de sarcasmo.

"En cuál sería una mejor manera de entrar…"

Una gran gota aparecía en la cabeza de Lucy al escuchar lo dicho por la castaña.

"¿Qué tal el gran tronco?" sugería Natsu.

La gota de Lucy creció aún más.

"Buena idea Natsu-kun" Ivy sonreía mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Natsu, cosa que puso a Lucy un poco celosa.

"Ahora denme un poco de espacio…" los magos y gato se hicieron a un lado mientras Ivy tomaba aire.

" **Grass Dragon's Shaking Whips!"** Ivy lanzaba su ataque contra la puerta delantera de la mansión y un círculo mágico verde apareció frente a ella por el cual salieron disparadas varias lianas que derrumbaron la puerta de acero, dándoles acceso al interior de la propiedad.

El sonido de la puerta cayendo llamo la atención de las sirvientas quienes rápidamente aparecieron por debajo de la tierra, acompañadas por la transformada Virgo quien al ver a Natsu e Ivy se sorprendió, pero no lo demostró en su rostro.

"Listo, ya llamamos su atención y lo más seguro es que Everlue esté dentro de su mansión" decía Ivy quien se giraba hacia sus compañeros "Hay que separarnos: yo me encargo de las sirvientas, Natsu, tú y Lucy vayan dentro y encuentren el libro"

"Y destruimos algo" decía Natsu emocionado.

"Jijiji, sí, y destruyen algo" decía Ivy con una sonrisa al escuchar lo emocionado que sonaba el peli-rosa.

"Ya escuchaste Lucy, vamos!" Natsu tomaba a Lucy de la mano y salían corriendo en dirección de la mansión acompañados por Happy. Al ver como Natsu tomaba a Lucy de la mano provoco que Ivy se irritara un poco, pero ya se desquitaría acabando la misión.

"A donde creen que van!" una sirvienta trato de detener a los magos, pero una pared de hiedra le impidió hacerlo. La sirvienta se giró para encontrarse con la cara de una Ivy sonriente quien la veía a ella y las demás de manera desafiante.

"No deben de preocuparse por ellos, chicas, yo soy por quien deben estar preocupadas" la cara de Ivy provoco un escalofrío en las sirvientas. Ivy entonces procedió a tomar una pose de batalla.

"Espero que estén listas"

Las sirvientas dieron un grito de guerra y se lanzaron por Ivy quien adopto una expresión seria.

"Aquí vamos" susurraba Ivy mientras la primera sirvienta llego contra ella y le lanzo un golpe, solo para que Ivy lo esquivara al último momento y le diera un golpe en la barbilla que la dejo fuera de combate.

Más sirvientas se acercaron a la castaña y empezaron a enfrascarla en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Las sirvientas no le asestaban ni un solo golpe y eso no solo se debía a que Ivy las esquivaba de manera majestuosa, sino que también la estaban distrayendo.

Un trio de sirvientas estaban más alejadas y cada una tenía un arma en sus manos (una sartén, un rodillo y una espátula) listas para atacar a Ivy. En un momento las sirvientas que estaban atacando a Ivy dejaron abierto un espacio para que las sirvientas con armas se lanzaran al ataque.

Ivy se dio cuenta gracias a sus sentidos de Dragon Slayer de lo que planeaban las sirvientas y por eso dejo que las demás se acercaran al mismo tiempo que ella hacía que sus ataques no acertaran a las sirvientas con las que estaba peleando.

Al sentir que todas las sirvientas estaban en un rango cercano Ivy realizo su movimiento.

" **Grass Dragon's Binding Vines"** unas lianas surgieron desde debajo de la tierra y desde los árboles que estaban alrededor de la mansión y aprisionaron a todas las sirvientas suspendiéndolas en el aire.

"Ustedes sí que son patéticas" decía Ivy con un suspiro al ver a las sirvientas quienes trataban inútilmente de librarse de las lianas que las tenían inmóviles.

"Cállate fea!" una vena apareció en la frente de Ivy.

"Solo nos atrapaste por tu inmensa fealdad que nos distrajo" otra vena apareció en su frente.

"Pero no importa que estemos aquí, nuestro hermoso duque se encargara de ustedes" otro par de venas aparecieron en la frente de la castaña.

"Y ese peli-rosa y su extrema fealdad no son rivales para nuestro querido duque Everlue" ahora las dos cejas de la chica tenían un tic casi incontrolable.

"Y su extraño color de pelo solo ayuda a acrecentar su fealdad!"

"SILENCIO!" Ivy rugía al momento que hacía un movimiento de brazos hacía abajo y las lianas bajaban a gran velocidad con las sirvientas.

"KYAAAA!"

*THUMP!*

Todas las sirvientas fueron azotadas contra el suelo de manera fuerte y quedaron inconscientes mientras que Ivy respiraba de manera agitada intentando calmarse.

"Tiempo son verte Virgo" decía Ivy una vez que logro tranquilizarse y se giraba para ver a la sirvienta de pelo rosa y cuerpo gigante.

"Si… mucho tiempo Ivy-sama" respondía la enorme sirvienta.

"¿Vas a pelear contra mí?" preguntaba Ivy recibiendo una negativa de la mujer.

"Bien…" decía la castaña relajándose "Y cuéntame… ¿Qué fue de ti?"

"Es una larga historia…" Virgo iba a empezar a relatar cuando fue interrumpida por Ivy.

"¿Podrías regresar a tu forma original por favor?" pedía Ivy y Virgo asentía al mismo tiempo que una luz cubría a la mujer de cabello rosa.

Cuando la luz se apagó Ivy veía con una sonrisa a su amiga…

(Cambio de escena, con Natsu, Lucy y Happy mientras Ivy peleaba con las sirvientas)

Natsu y Lucy habían entrado a la mansión corriendo y Happy estaba volando al lado de ellos.

Cuando llegaron a la sala principal se detuvieron y Natsu soltó la mano de la rubia quien aún mantenía el sonrojo en su rostro.

"Bien, estamos aquí…"

"Y hasta aquí llegaran!"

Una voz interrumpió a Natsu y este, junto con Lucy y Happy dirigieron la vista hacía el segundo piso donde se encontraron con dos personas. Ambos hombres.

El primero llevaba una camisa blanca de manga larga. Su cabello estaba peinado en una cola de caballo. Tenía también cuatro tatuajes rojos en su cara.

El segundo llevaba una camisa azul y era más alto que el primero. Su cabello era azul y estaba desordenado. Los dos llevaban una banda en sus brazos con el símbolo de gremio Lobos del Sur.

"Somos los poderosos magos del trabajo en equipo invencible" decía el enano de tatuajes.

"Con la combinación de ataques más letales que existen" ahora era el alto el que hablaba.

"Somos los hermanos Vanish!" declaraban ambos al mismo tiempo mientras hacían una pose genial (según ellos, la realidad es que era muy ridícula para Natsu y los demás).

"¿Quiénes?" preguntaba Natsu haciendo que los hermanos cayeran al suelo de manera cómica.

"Los hermanos Vanish!"

"Nop, no me suena" decía Natsu de nuevo haciendo que se molestaran más.

"Eres un…" decía el hermano menor.

"Espera hermano" el mayor detenía al menor "Recuerda para que nos contrataron"

"Tienes razón hermano" el menor se había calmado.

"¿Contratado?" cuestionaba Lucy.

"Así es" una voz llamo la atención de Lucy y Happy quienes se giraron para encontrarse con el duque Everlue. Natsu veía a los dos hermanos.

"Sabía que tarde o temprano iban a enviar a unos magos a tratar de recuperar el libro, así que contrate a los hermanos Vanish para que protegieran mi tesoro" decía Everlue con una sonrisa socarrona.

"JAJAJA!" Natsu estallo en una carcajada "¿Este par de debiluchos?"

Los hermanos Vanish se molestaron por lo que decía Natsu.

"Oh pequeño mago no estés tan seguro, estoy seguro que estos magos con más que suficientes para encargarse de ti y tus amigas" decía Everlue "Así que yo me voy, encárguense de ellos" el duque se retiró seguro de la victoria de los hermanos.

Natsu veía a Lucy con un rostro algo serio haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara por la expresión.

"Lucy" la voz de Natsu era ronca "Tu y Happy vayan a buscar el libro, yo me encargare de este par de ilusos"

El tono de Natsu hizo que Lucy asintiera y se alejaba por una habitación acompañada por el gato.

"Natsu" el mencionado se giraba a ver a Happy "Patéales el trasero"

El peli-rosa veía al gato con una sonrisa confiada y solo asentía. Lucy ya se había alejado lo suficiente por lo que Natsu adopto una mirada seria dirigida hacia los hermanos Vanish y activaba su magia haciendo que unas cuantas llamas aparecieran a su alrededor.

Los hermanos se sintieron intimidados cuando vieron la expresión de Natsu, pero al ver la magia del chico sonrisas arrogantes aparecieron en sus rostros.

"Así que eres un mago de fuego…" decía el hermano menor.

"Entonces serás fácil de vencer" el mayor hablaba.

Natsu levanto una ceja al escuchar lo que decían los hermanos.

"Supongo que seremos bondadosos contigo y te daremos la oportunidad de huir de aquí" decía el hermano mayor.

"¿Ustedes? jejeje" reía Natsu "No me hagan reír"

"Jajaja! Ríe todo lo que quieras" era la voz segura del hermano menor.

"Al ver tu magia nos damos cuenta de que serás pan comido para nosotros" Natsu estaba intrigado por lo que decían los hermanos.

"¿A sí?" decía Natsu.

"Tenemos un arma secreta que se encarga de los magos de fuego" el hermano mayor sacaba un enorme sartén y lo empuñaba como si fuera el arma más poderosa de todas.

A Natsu le salió una gran gota en la cabeza al ver el "arma secreta" de los hermanos.

"E-eso es u-un s-sartén" decía Natsu.

"Y será tu perdición!"

El hermano menor aprovecho la distracción de Natsu y lo ataco por la espalda con un simple movimiento que lo mando contra una pared.

*Smack!*

Natsu atravesó la pared y algunos escombros cayeron sobre el mago.

"Hmph" resoplaba el hermano menor "Eso fue muy sencillo"

"Demasiado" decía el hermano mayor "Vayamos por la rubia y el gato y luego iremos por el duque para que nos de nuestra paga"

El hermano mayor comenzaba a caminar en dirección a donde se había ido Lucy acompañado por su compañero cuando de repente escucharon unos ruidos provenientes desde los escombros.

Se giraron para encontrarse con Natsu que estaba saliendo de los pedazos de pared que habían caído sobre él, sacudiéndose el polvo como si nada hubiera pasado.

"He de admitir que me tomaron por sorpresa" decía Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa "Pero no volverá a pasar"

El peli-rosa salió disparado contra los hermanos, llegando primero contra el hermano mayor a quien le asesto un fuerte puñetazo lanzándolo lejos, para luego girarse y darle una fuerte patada al hermano menor que lo mando en dirección opuesta a su hermano.

"Gah!"

"Uff!"

Ambos hermanos sintieron la fuerza de los golpes del peli-rosa y estaban en el piso aun sintiendo las secuelas.

"Eres… bueno" era lo que decía el mayor de los hermanos.

"Eres de los pocos que han resistido uno de mis golpes" el hermano menor ya estaba más recuperado.

"Dejémonos de tonterías y acabemos con esto" Natsu salió disparado contra el hermano menor y le dio un golpe en el abdomen sacándole el aire.

De manera rápida Natsu cambio de objetivos y se dirigía hacia el hermano mayor.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar"** el rugido de Natsu se dirigió hacia su objetivo, pero el hermano mayor sonrió de manera confiada y preparo su sartén.

La fuerza del ataque se vio detenida por el utensilio de cocina. Natsu quedo algo sorprendido por la acción.

' _Bueno… ni siquiera estoy usando el 3% de mi fuerza… pero aun así es sorprendente que haya detenido mi rugido'_ era lo que pensaba el peli-rosa.

"¿Sorprendido?" preguntaba el Vanish mayor "A esto me refería cuando te dijimos que los magos de fuego son débiles frente a nosotros"

"Y ahora toma esto!" el ataque de Natsu regreso contra él y al ver lo que pasaba Natsu solo se mantuvo quieto y con una pequeña sonrisa que el hermano mayor no pudo detectar.

"Veo que has aceptado tu destino"

*BOOM!*

Una gran explosión se hizo presente y el hermano mayor veía todo con una mirada solemne, creyendo que Natsu había perecido por el fuego.

*Slurp*

Las llamas que estaban alrededor de la zona empezaron a ser absorbidas y desaparecían en la nube de humo. El hermano menor, que se acercaba a su hermano, veía también con sorpresa lo que pasaba con las llamas.

"Vaya" se escuchaba una voz "Esas llamas si estaban buenas" cuando la nube de humo se disipo los hermanos quedaron estupefactos al ver a Natsu sin daño alguno.

"Tú y yo seríamos una gran dupla de chefs" decía Natsu con una sonrisa viendo al mayor de los Vanish.

"¿C-cómo?"

"¿Cómo sobreviví?" preguntaba Natsu ganando un asentimiento por parte de ambos hermanos "Eso es sencillo" nuevas llamas aparecieron en los brazos de Natsu.

"El fuego no me afecta a mí" fue la simple declaración del mago peli-rosa.

"Entonces no tenemos otra opción que usar nuestro mejor movimiento hermano" el menor le decía al mayor.

"Así parece ser"

"¿Ahora de qué diablos hablan esos dos?" preguntaba fastidiado Natsu.

"Serás testigo de nuestro combo más letal!"

"Que ningún otro mago ha logrado sobrevivir!"

"La fuerza física que muchos han descuidado en favor de la magia…"

"… nosotros la hemos recuperado y la volvimos nuestra mejor arma!"

"Presencia nuestro mejor movimiento!"

"Destrucción de Cielo y Tierra!"

El hermano menor lanzaba a su hermano hacia el cielo y Natsu veía con mucha atención lo que pasaba. La distracción hizo que Natsu no se diera cuenta del ataque por parte del menor de los Vanish.

Cuando el menor estaba a punto de golpear a Natsu, esté lo detuvo con una mano y lo veía con una mirada algo malvada que puso nervioso al hombre.

"Mal movimiento amigo mío, mal movimiento" Natsu lanzo al hermano menor contra el mayor quien también estaba estupefacto que Natsu haya logrado detener el movimiento.

Ambos hermanos se estrellaron el uno con el otro y estaban cayendo en dirección al piso cuando Natsu los intercepto en el aire y tomaba a cada uno por el rostro.

"Mi turno…" fuego apareció en las manos de Natsu y los hermanos Vanish gritaban de dolor **"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"**

Un gran torrente de llamas rodeo los brazos de Natsu y luego cubrió a los hermanos quienes gritaban por el calor que sentían y terminaron por salir disparados y se estrellaron contra el piso con el cuerpo y las ropas chamuscadas y con los ojos en blanco y la boca abierta debido al dolor.

Natsu aterrizo en el piso de manera calmada y veía a los hermanos derrotados.

"Pfft… patético"

La puerta de la mansión se abrió y Natsu veía a las personas que entraban.

"Ivy" la mencionada sonreía al escuchar a Natsu y el peli-rosa tuvo una gran sonrisa al ver a la otra persona al lado de su amiga castaña.

"Virgo!"

(Cambio de escena – Con Lucy y Happy)

Lucy y Happy habían llegado a una habitación donde había varios libros. Inmediatamente la rubia supo que estaban en el lugar correcto y procedió a buscar el objeto de interés de la misión.

Mientras Lucy buscaba el libro, Happy hacía guardia vigilando que nadie se acercara.

"Lo encontré!" anunciaba Lucy sosteniendo un libro con el título _Daybreak_.

La rubia sentía algo extraño en el libro así que procedió a abrirlo y leer su contenido cuando se dio cuenta de quién era el autor.

"Zekua Melón!" exclamaba Lucy con sorpresa llamando la atención de Happy.

"Eh… Lucy… ¿Es buena idea que te pongas a leer en este momento?" preguntaba Happy con una gota en la cabeza al ver a la rubia sentada en el piso con las piernas cruzadas leyendo el libro de manera tranquila, olvidándose que estaba en una misión.

"Pero es que soy gran fanática de Zekua Melón y jamás había escuchado de este libro!" Lucy tenía estrellitas en los ojos al decir estas palabras y Happy solo suspiraba con fastidio.

"Eres rara" susurraba el gato.

"Silencio neko!" Lucy escucho al gato "No soy rara!"

Happy solo asintió de manera temerosa al ver a la rubia molesta.

Lucy regreso a su lectura cuando fue interrumpida.

"Sabía que no podía confiar en esos idiotas"

Everlue apareció atravesando el suelo como si fuera un fantasma, cosa que asusto a Lucy y Happy.

"KYAAA!" Lucy grito dando un gran salto.

"Ese libro que tienes ahí me pertenece" decía el duque con un tono arrogante.

"No! Mi misión ahora es regresar este libro a su legítimo dueño" decía Lucy de manera desafiante.

"Niña tonta" gruñía Everlue "Entonces me veré en la necesidad de acabarte por entrometida"

"Inténtalo" decía Lucy mientras tomaba una de sus llaves doradas **"Ábrete, puerta del toro dorado: Tauro!"**

Un círculo mágico aparecía por el cual salió un espíritu celestial de los doce signos.

El que apareció tenía la apariencia de una vaca (por las manchas) humanoide y que solo traía puesto un calzoncillo color azul oscuro acompañado de un cinturón plateado con una hebilla de toro y unas vendas en sus brazos.

"MOOO!"

La figura gritaba con fuerza.

"Tauro!" Lucy llamaba a su espíritu.

"Señorita Lucy, es muuuuy bueno verla a usted y a su hermoso cuuuuerpo de nuevo!"

Una gran vena aparecía en la frente de Lucy al tiempo que una de sus cejas tenía un tic muy notorio.

"No seas pervertido!" gritaba la chica con fuego saliendo de su boca "Te invoque para que me ayudes contra ese hombre" le decía mientras señalaba a Everlue.

"Será un gusto señorita Lucy" decía Tauro sosteniendo su hacha "Y como recompensa, ¿Qué tal si me da un abrazo con su suuuuculento cuerpo?"

"Maldita vaca pervertida" susurraba Lucy y daba un suspiro de cansancio.

"Prepárate para tu golpiza amigo" declaraba Tauro mientras blandía su hacha.

"Jajaja!" reía Everlue "No eres la única persona presente que puede invocar un espíritu celestial" el duque sacaba de entre sus ropas una llave dorada con el símbolo de virgo.

"¡¿Pero qué demonios?!" exclamaban Lucy y Tauro sorprendidos.

" **Ábrete, puerta de la doncella: Virgo!"** una luz se hizo presente en la sala y el duque tenía una expresión de total seguridad, pero cuando la luz se apagó se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Frente a ellos estaba una chica de apariencia joven y que vestía un traje de mucama negro que acentuaba su figura y tenía puestas unas cadenas en sus muñecas, con el pelo rosa corto y ojos azules.

"¡¿V-VIRGO?!" preguntaba el duque asombrado por el cambio de imagen de su sirvienta.

' _¡¿Virgo?!'_ pensaba Lucy sorprendida al ver al espíritu de la doncella de nuevo.

"Así es" respondía la chica de forma monótona.

"¡¿Qué significa esto?!" preguntaba el duque molesto.

"Esto significa que ella ya no está a tu servicio" se escuchó la voz de un hombre.

Ahí fue cuando los que estaban presentes en la sala se dieron cuenta de que Virgo no había aparecido sola. Junto a ella se encontraban Natsu e Ivy que veían con una cara de pocos amigos al duque.

Tauro veía con mucha sorpresa a Natsu e Ivy y estaba a punto de hablar cuando Ivy le dio una seña discreta y Natsu asintió de manera suave. Tauro entendió el mensaje y desistió en su intento de hablar.

"Virgo me conto todo" decía Ivy con furia en su voz "Me conto como engañaste a los Heartfilia y te robaste su llave"

"¡¿Así qué tú le robaste la llave a mi madre?!" rugía Lucy con furia dirigida hacia Everlue, el cual estaba asustado por el instinto asesino de la rubia. La chica estaba tan centrada en su enojo que no se preguntó cómo es que Ivy Natsu conocían a Virgo y cómo es que aparecieron junto a ella por la puerta celestial.

"Lucy" Natsu llamó a la chica y esta se giró hacia él "Acabalo" la chica dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Natsu.

"Es tu fin" Lucy se acercaba al hombre que temblaba de miedo.

"V-Virgo! ¿Qué haces parada ahí?" el hombre estaba muerto de miedo "Ven a defenderme!"

"No lo haré" declaraba la chica de ojos azules de manera seria.

Everlue no tuvo otra opción que escapar, por lo que activo su magia y se sumergió en el piso buscando huir, pero Lucy fue más rápida.

"Tauro, ahora!"

El espíritu hizo gala de su fuerza y golpeo el piso destruyendo el suelo y haciendo que la magia de Everlue se desestabilizara y cayera al piso inferior. Lucy fue cargada por Tauro y Happy actuó rápido y atrapo a Ivy mientras que Natsu descendió sin problema usando sus llamas mientras cargaba a Virgo de forma nupcial, haciendo que la espíritu tuviera un pequeño sonrojo que nadie noto.

El duque estaba totalmente herido en el piso debido a que unos escombros cayeron sobre él y no podía moverse. Lucy se acercó a él de manera amenazante y se posó sobre él con su sombre cubriéndolo por completo.

"Yo tomare eso" decía Lucy tomando la llave de Virgo "Y ahora…"

Lucy hizo un giro con rapidez y pateo al duque con fuerza hacia una pared, haciendo que se estrellara y quedara inconsciente con los ojos en blanco y la boca bien abierta.

Lucy suspiraba y se giraba hacia sus amigos con el libro _Daybreak_ en sus manos.

"Misión completa" Lucy tenía una sonrisa que fue copiada por todos "Ya puedes retirarte Tauro" el mencionado asintió y le dio una mirada a Natsu e Ivy y termino por partir de regreso al mundo celestial.

"Hora de destruir el libro" decía Natsu con una sonrisa mientras encendía sus manos en fuego.

"Espera!" Lucy lo detenía "Debemos entregarle este libro al señor Kaby"

"¿Estás segura?" preguntaba Ivy.

"Confíen en mí" decía la chica "Ahora, vayamos con el señor Kaby" Lucy estaba caminando hacia la salida cuando fue detenida por Virgo.

"Señorita Lucy" decía la sirvienta "Por favor tome mi llave y llévela consigo"

Lucy le daba una sonrisa cálida "No te preocupes, haré que te reúnas con mamá de nuevo" la chica de pelo rosa sonreía y desaparecía en un brillo de luz.

Y con esto los magos y el gato dejaron la mansión del duque. Natsu y Ivy se dieron una sonrisa y seguían a Lucy.

(Cambio de escena – Mansión de Kaby)

Luego de llegar a la casa de Kaby, Lucy le presento el libro y el contratista se molestó diciendo que la misión era que destruyeran el libro.

Lucy lo tranquilizo diciéndole que el libro era especial y mostrándole que estaba bajo un hechizo y cuando lo deshizo se descubrió que el libro y todo su contenido estaba dirigido hacia Kaby, revelando que él era el hijo de Zekua Melón.

Una vez que todo se aclaró y Kaby decidiera guardar el libro, este les ofreció la recompensa. Lucy estaba emocionada de recibir su primera paga cuando Natsu habló…

"No podemos aceptar el dinero"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Lucy gritaba sorprendida.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntaba Kaby.

"La misión ponía que debíamos destruir el libro y no lo hicimos" explicaba Natsu.

No está de más decir que Happy asentía a las palabras de su padre mientras que Ivy…

"¡¿Estas bromeando?!" la castaña estaba igual que Lucy.

"No podemos aceptar el dinero" Natsu era firme en su postura.

"Aye! Ese no es el estilo de Fairy Tail" decía el pequeño gato.

"Sigh… ya que" Ivy se resignó, sabía que Natsu era terco y cuando su mente estaba en algo era difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Al menos que usara cierto _método_ especial… pero había mucha gente presente… y luego se pondrían a criticar…

"P-pero" Lucy estaba en shock.

"Además, está no es su casa ¿cierto?" preguntaba Natsu haciendo que Ivy saliera de su estado deprimente.

"¿C-cómo lo s-supieron?" preguntaba Kaby sorprendido.

"Nuestros sentidos de Dragon Slayer" decía Natsu tocándose la nariz "Su olor es distinto al de esta casa"

"Ya veo…" decía Kaby.

"Bueno, llego la hora de partir" decía Natsu quien se paraba y se dirigía hacia la salida seguido por Ivy y Happy.

Lucy estaba sentada con los ojos bien abiertos entendiendo la implicación de Natsu. La rubia salió del trance para seguir a Natsu y los demás.

"Gracias!" decía Kaby al lado de su esposa que estaban afuera de la casa y les gritaban a los magos.

Natsu contesto levantando la mano en señal de despedida mientras que Ivy daba una gran sonrisa y Happy daba su característico "Aye!".

Lucy veía con una sonrisa a sus compañeros.

' _Y asi comienza mi aventura'_ pensaba la maga rubia.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo chicos y chicas.**

 **La verdad no tengo excusa para el tiempo que me tomo actualizar está historia y no planeo darles alguna. Simplemente fui muy negligente con esta y mis otras tres primeras historias.**

 **Pero ahora tratare de hacer un calendario de actualizaciones para TODAS mis historias y buscare darles atención a todas y cada una de ellas.**

 **Ahora, sobre esta historia: estaba pensando y tal vez ponga a Juvia en el harem de Natsu y a cambio a Gray lo emparejare con las chicas que conoció en su spin-off de Fairy Tail: Ice Trail (creo que serían dos chicas o tres, si no mal recuerdo).**

 **También en este capítulo deje unas cuantas pistas sobre la historia y el pasado de Natsu y Ivy y, por ende, los demás Slayers con los que el peli-rosa llego en los capítulos anteriores al gremio.**

 **Sobre la historia del manga:**

 **SPOILERS! LEER BAJO TU PROPIO RIESGO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Luego de saber que August es el hijo de Zeref y Mavis decidí hacer un pequeño cambio en este fic y los demás que puedan surgir. En esta historia en particular, como Zeref será chica habrá un cambio a la historia de August. SÍ seguirá siendo hijo de Mavis, pero el padre será alguien más y… ya dije suficiente, no quiero dar spoilers. Pero sí alguien está interesado en saber, pues puedo contestarle por PM, pero les pediría a las personas que no divulguen la información.**

 **Bueno, ya saben cómo funciona esto, si tienen alguna duda, comentario o sugerencia pues pueden dejar un review o enviarme un PM y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Los leo después!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicos y chicas aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Espero y los disfruten.**

 **Respondamos reviews:**

 **Miguel Puentedejesus: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, aquí tienes el siguiente.**

 **Tenzalucard123: Sí, ellas tres están en el harem de Natsu.**

 **rafael-dragneel: Gracias por el comentario Aquí está el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y los asociados a la franquicia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Aparece Titania!**

 **(Fairy Tail)**

Habían pasado un par de días luego de la primera misión de Lucy en la cual recupero una de las llaves doradas de su madre. La rubia les explico a sus compañeros que estaban con ella durante la misión que su madre era usuaria de la misma magia que ella, pero que un día dos de sus llaves doradas desaparecieron. La madre de Lucy le dio las demás llaves cuando esta le dijo que quería unirse a un gremio. La rubia también tenía como meta encontrar las dos llaves perdidas de su madre.

Luego de contarle esto a Natsu e Ivy estos dos también se prometieron ayudarle a la rubia, aunque también debían contarle a los Camila y los demás…

Los miembros del gremio estaban reunidos como todos los días. Algunos pasaban tiempo con sus camaradas y otros buscaban misiones que hacer. Lisanna había decidido salir de misión junto a su hermano Elfman y el pequeño Happy. Cana estaba sentada en la barra bebiendo un barril de cerveza. Jellal había salido en una misión sencilla por su cuenta. Ultear, Ur y Meredy habían salido también de misión. Kagura estaba ayudándole a Mira en el bar. Lucy estaba sentada en una mesa del gremio junto a Camila, Ivy y la pequeña Wendy. Las cuatro estaban teniendo una charla amena.

Natsu, por su parte, estaba metido en la típica batalla campal del gremio. El peli-rosa estaba enfrascado en una batalla a puño limpio contra Gray. Los demás miembros también estaban peleando entre sí.

"¿Asi siempre son las cosas?" preguntaba Lucy mientras agachaba al cabeza y una silla pasaba por encima de la rubia.

"Sí, así son siempre" confirmaba la pequeña peli-azul al momento que ella también movía la cabeza para esquivar un tarro de cerveza.

"Bueno… por lo menos están activos, ¿no?" preguntaba Camila con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

"Natsu se ve feliz" decía Ivy quien veía como su compañero peli-rosa tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro al mientras le conectaba un puñetazo a Gray y se podía ver en cámara lenta como los ojos del pelinegro se abrían de sobremanera y la lengua salía de su boca. Luego termino por ser lanzado en dirección hacia la pared.

Las demás chicas veían al mago peli-rosa y cuando este hizo su sonrisa colmilluda tan característica las cuatro chicas suspiraron como colegialas enamoradas…

Al darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho, las cuatro se sonrojaron, pero luego pasaron a lanzarse miradas retadoras.

Bueno, todas menos Lucy quien tenía la cara totalmente roja mientras veía su regazo y sus manos apretaban su falda.

' _¡¿Qué fue eso?!'_ pensaba la rubia de pechos enormes _'Apenas llevo conociéndolo un par de días… pero… me siento extraña cada que lo veo'_ Lucy estaba confundida por sus pensamientos.

Por parte de las otras tres chicas las cosas se estaban poniendo tensas.

' _Mmm… ya tuviste tu misión junto a Natsu Ivy y no lograste ganar ventaja… debo agradecerle a Lucy que fue con ustedes… ahora solo queda esperar mi turno de nuevo'_ pensaba Camila con una sonrisa mientras hacía planes para cuando le tocara salir de misión con Natsu de nuevo.

' _Así que Lucy también empieza a sentirse atraída por Natsu… maldito Natsu y su encanto… por lo menos enamora a las que tengan pechos más pequeños que yo!'_ pensaba Ivy mientras le daba miradas discretas a los pechos de las dos rubias que estaban sentadas en la misma mesa que ella.

' _Natsu-san… muchas chicas… debo hacer algo… creo que si les pasa un accidente puedo aprovechar para estar más tiempo con Natsu-san'_ los ojos de Wendy adoptaron un brillo algo siniestro y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de las otras tres chicas.

"Pero que es lo que están viendo mis ojos"

Una voz interrumpió los pensamientos de las cuatro chicas que se giraron para encontrarse con un hombre de cabello color naranja que vestía una camiseta naranja y encima una chaqueta de color verde con pelaje blanco en la zona del gorro, llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos marrones. Llevaba también unos lentes con los cristales de color celeste y un pendiente en la oreja izquierda.

"Oh Loke ya volviste" Wendy saludaba al recién llegado.

"Hola pequeña Wendy, ¿Quiénes son tus amigas?" decía el mencionado mientras veía a las tres chicas "No las había visto antes por aquí, ¿acaso son nuevas miembros?"

"Sí, recién se unieron hace unos días" Wendy tenía una gran sonrisa mientras hablaba "Natsu-san las trajo" esto último lo dijo con un tierno puchero porque su querido peli-rosa había traído más competencia para ella… aunque Natsu no se enteraba de nada.

"Es un gusto conocer a tan hermosas mujeres, me presento, soy Loke y también pertenezco a Fairy Tail" Loke lo decía mientras intentaba coquetear con las chicas.

Las tres féminas tenían un tic en las cejas al ver como el peli-naranja trataba de ligar con ellas.

' _Genial, un pervertido'_ pensaba algo molesta Lucy.

' _¿Qué demonios?'_ pensaba Camila _'¿Qué acaso el idiota no nos reconoce?'_

' _¿Pues cuanto tiempo ha pasado como para que el idiota no nos reconozca?'_ eran los pensamientos de Ivy.

"Debo admitir que jamás había visto chicas tan lindas como ustedes tres, me permitirían…" Loke había tomado la mano de Lucy y estaba punto de darle un beso en el dorso cuando vio las llaves doradas de la rubia.

"¿E-esas son l-llaves ce-celestiales?" preguntaba nervioso Loke.

"Umm… sí, sí lo son" respondía Lucy.

"Los siento doncella mía, pero lo nuestro no puede ser" Loke estaba muy nervioso y salió corriendo alejándose de Lucy.

"¿Qué demonios?" se preguntaba Lucy con una gota en la cabeza al ver la reacción de Loke.

"Perdón por eso Lucy-san, es solo que Loke tiene una especie de trauma relacionado con los magos celestiales" Wendy le decía a Lucy quien se sorprendió por la respuesta de la pequeña peli-azul.

En ese momento Mira se acercaba a la mesa de las chicas con un par de bebidas que habían pedido Camila e Ivy momentos atrás.

"Ese miedo lo tiene Loke incluso antes de entrar al gremio, él mismo nos contó, pero no sabemos de dónde proviene" la peliblanca decía mientras entregaba las bebidas de las chicas.

Camila e Ivy levantaron una ceja al escuchar lo que decían tanto Wendy como Mirajane y se daban una mirada discreta.

Mientras esté intercambio se daba, la puerta del gremio se abría para dar paso a Giorgios, Kagera y Kagami que apenas iban llegando.

Loke pasó corriendo al lado de ello, pero se detuvo de golpe al ver a las dos chicas que iban entrando y se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa digna de un galán de telenovela.

"Esto debe ser obra del destino el que me encuentre con dos chicas tan lindas como ustedes dos" Loke se había olvidado por completo del miedo que tenía hace apenas un par de momentos atrás.

"Eep!" Kagera se puso nerviosa (como siempre) y se escondió detrás de Giorgios a quien le salió una gota al ver la actitud de su amiga peliverde.

"Es un placer conocer a tan bella dama como usted…" Loke tomaba la mano de Kagami quien alzaba una ceja al ver la actitud del chico peli-naranja mientras que Giorgios gruñía de manera casi imperceptible al ver la acción de Loke "… podría honrarme con su nombre bella donc… Argh!"

Kagami empezó a estrujar la mano de Loke mientras mantenía una expresión seria en su rostro.

"¿Qué crees que haces?" decía sin emoción alguna la pelinegra "¿Acaso tratabas de ligar conmigo?" preguntaba Kagami con un tono de voz peligroso que hizo temblar a Loke y que olvidara por completo que le estaba destrozando la mano.

"N-no! P-por supuesto q-que no!" chillaba Loke con una expresión nerviosa.

Kagami soltó la mano de Loke quien rápidamente se sobaba la mano mientras veía con temor a la pelinegra.

' _Me recuerda a Erza con esa actitud…'_ pensaba totalmente asustado Loke "E-es un gu-gusto conocerlos… a-asumo que son nuevos, ¿no? Yo soy Loke y espero que les guste pertenecer a Fairy Tail" decía muy nervioso.

Giorgios y Kagami levantaron una ceja en señal de duda al ver la reacción de Loke. Kagera lo veía desde su posición detrás de Giorgios y también estaba confundida.

' _Loke… ¿Qué acaso no nos reconoce?'_ pensaba Giorgios mientras veía al chico peli-naranja quien veía muy nervioso a Kagami. Las dos chicas también tenían pensamientos similares, pero decidieron no indagar más en el asunto, al menos no por ahora.

"B-bueno lo m-mejor será que me v-vaya" Loke se alejaba poco a poco y luego salió corriendo por la puerta. Los tres Dragon Slayers lo veían con una gota en la nuca al ver como corría como alma que lleva el diablo.

"Eso fue… extraño" decía Giorgios.

"Je" Kagami veía con una sonrisa confiada a Giorgios.

"Mmm ¿Pasa algo Kagami?" preguntaba el castaño.

La mencionada solo se acercaba a él y se puso a la altura de su oreja.

"Escuche tu gruñido" la cara de Giorgios se ponía roja en ese mismo instante "¿Acaso te pusiste celoso?" preguntaba Kagami.

La chica estaba confiada en poder hacer que el castaño se avergonzara, pero no conto con que Giorgios la abrazara por la cintura. Kagami se sonrojo al ver la mirada de depredador que tenía el castaño.

"Tú sabes que sí" la voz de Giorgios era ronca e hizo que tanto Kagami como Kagera se estremecieran "Sabes muy bien cómo me pongo cuando eso pasa"

Las dos chicas estaban totalmente rojas. Kagera temblaba, pero no solo era por su nerviosismo sino por la forma en la que Giorgios hablaba. Kagami había perdido su expresión seria y la reemplazo por una de nerviosismo y anhelo mientras que un sonrojo cubría su rostro.

"Bueno, lo mejor será que nos reunamos con los demás" Giorgios regresaba a su actitud de siempre y se dirigía hacia donde veía a Camila y Ivy.

De regreso con Lucy y las demás, la rubia usuaria de magia celestial suspiraba y se levantó de la mesa.

"¿Qué pasa Lucy?" preguntaba Mirajane al ver que la rubia se dirigía a otro lugar.

"Voy a buscar una misión" decía Lucy.

"Oh eso es bueno. Cuando la encuentres te aceras conmigo para registrarla"

"Por cierto, ¿Dónde está el maestro Makarov?" preguntaba Camila.

"El maestro salió. Tuvo que asistir a la reunión de maestros de gremios" explicaba la peliblanca.

"Ya veo"

De repente Gray se estrelló contra la mesa y el mago de hielo quedo adolorido. Natsu se acercaba a la ahora destruida mesa mientras se sacudía las manos.

"Oigan chicas, ¿aún no han llegado Giorgios, Kagami y Kagera?" preguntaba Natsu a Camila y Ivy.

"Ya no deberían tardar en llegar" decía Ivy.

"De hecho ya estamos aquí"

Natsu y los demás se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con sus amigos Dragon Slayers.

"Chicos hasta que llegan!" Natsu estaba feliz al ver a sus camaradas.

"Si, pensábamos que hoy no saldrían de casa~" Ivy mencionaba con una sonrisa algo burlona. Kagami y Kagera se sonrojaron un poco por las implicaciones.

"Para la otra no sean tan ruidosos" decía Camila con una cara de póker.

Todos los que estaban cerca y que escucharon se sonrojaron de golpe por lo que significaban esas palabras.

"C-C-C-CAMILA!" Kagami le gritaba avergonzada a su compañera rubia y Kagera se desmayó siendo atrapada por Giorgios.

"¿Qué? Necesito mi sueño embellecedor" los demás veían a Camila con una gota por lo que había dicho.

' _Ah, pero cuando son Natsu y tú te escuchas hasta el otro lado del bosque'_ era lo que pensaba Kagami quien sabiamente decidió no decirlo en voz alta para no causar problemas.

"Co-como sea, ¿ya eligieron una misión?" preguntaba Giorgios luego de que su sonrojo desapareciera.

"Aun no, estábamos esperando a que llegaran" Natsu le contestaba a su amigo.

"¿Misión?" cuestionaba Wendy "¿Van a salir en una misión juntos?"

"Así es. Tenemos un sistema para escoger quienes de nosotros trabajaran juntos en las misiones" respondía Natsu a la pequeña peli-azul.

"Gracias a este sistema podemos desarrollar el trabajo en equipo" explicaba Camila.

"Esperen un momento… ¿es por eso que en las últimas dos misiones fuiste acompañado por Camila y luego por Ivy?" le preguntaba Lucy al mago peli-rosa.

"Sip y esta vez me toca hacer una misión junto a Giorgios y Kagami"

"Y a Kagera le toca trabajar con Camila y conmigo" Ivy agregaba a la conversación.

"Por el momento trabajamos así hasta que lleguen nuestros demás compañeros" Giorgios hablaba "Una vez que ellos estén aquí podremos formar equipos"

"Entonces, ¿Qué misión hacemos?" preguntaba Kagera, pero justo en ese momento Loke entraba por la puerta con una expresión de terror total. Estaba más pálido que una hoja de papel.

"E-E-E-E-E" el peli-naranja ni siquiera podía articular palabra alguna tanto por el miedo como por el cansancio.

"Auch… eso si dolió" Gray se levantaba poco a poco de entre los escombros de la mesa "¿Qué rayos te pasa Loke?" preguntaba el azabache al ver a su compañero de gremio tan alterado.

"ERZA VOLVIÓ!"

El gremio se sumergió en un silencio sepulcral. Ninguno movía un musculo. Gray se puso pálido y de manera casi fugaz buscaba su ropa (al parecer todo el tiempo estuvo desnudo) olvidándose por completo de la pelea que tuvo instantes atrás con Natsu y que al parecer había perdido.

De repente todos en el gremio empezaron a arreglar todo el lugar, algunos intentaban escapar por las ventanas y solo unos cuantos estaba de rodillas rezando.

* * *

A la distancia se acercaban cinco figuras. Una de las figuras venía cargando un objeto de gran tamaño y otra venía cargando lo que parecía ser un bulto pequeño.

* * *

Todos en el gremio estaban asustados por lo que se avecinaba, excepto Natsu y los demás Dragon Slayers, Mirajane, Wendy y Kagura quien de hecho tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. La postura calmada de Natsu llamó la atención de más de uno en el gremio quienes veían al mago de fuego con sorpresa.

"Sesos de fuego, ¿te encuentras bien?" preguntaba Gray al ver a su rival tan tranquilo.

"Claro que me encuentro bien copo de nieve, ¿a qué viene la pregunta?" refutaba Natsu.

"Es solo que tú normalmente te pones nervioso cuando Erza regresa de una misión y tu vienes de destruir algo en una misión previa" decía Wendy.

"Ah es por eso… pues no estoy tan preocupado" esa respuesta hizo que todos los miembros del gremio (los que estaban antes de la llegada de los miembros más nuevos) abrieran los ojos de sorpresa y sus mandíbulas cayeran hasta el suelo. Jamás habían escuchado a Natsu decir eso. De seguro Erza lo haría pomada.

"Esta vez no solo fui yo el que destruyo el lugar!" reía Natsu "Ivy y Lucy también estaban ahí" todos los miembros que estaban nerviosos por el regreso de Erza se cayeron al suelo estilo anime al escuchar la respuesta de Natsu.

"Además, a ella no es a la que debería tenerle miedo" susurraba Camila de manera sensual al oído de Natsu haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del peli-rosa.

"¿E-en serio es t-tan te-temible esa miembro?" preguntaba algo nerviosa Lucy luego de ver las reacciones de los demás miembros.

"Es una de las mujeres más fuertes del gremio junto a Mirajane-san y Ultear-san y solo es superada por Ur-san. También le gusta poner orden en el gremio, pero sus métodos son algo… violentos" explicaba Wendy.

"A nee-san no le gusta que haya desorden y termina por castigar a los miembros más revoltosos" decía Kagura.

"Una vez vapuleo a Gray por andar paseándose en ropa interior" Cana contaba una de las acciones de Erza.

"En otra ocasión le dio una paliza a Loke porque trato de coquetear con ella" relataba Mirajane.

"Recuerdo que una vez convirtió a Jellal-san en pomada por haber tirado por accidente su pastel de fresas" relataba la pequeña Wendy.

Todo lo que contaban los demás miembros hacía que Lucy empezara a imaginarse a una persona de apariencia temible, con cuernos y escupiendo fuego.

*Click*

La puerta del gremio se abrió y por ella entraron cinco figuras. Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacía los recién llegados.

La primera figura era la de un hombre de estatura promedio, piel bronceada, cabello rubio y ojos negros. Vestía una camisa blanca y encima un chaleco de vestir negro. Llevaba pantalones grises y zapatos negros. Este era Sho. (Misma vestimenta de cuando apareció en el casino en la saga de la Torre del Cielo).

La segunda figura era una chica castaña que tenía apariencia de gato. en su cabello había dos orejas de gato, su nariz parecía también la de un minino y tenía unas marcas rojas en sus mejillas. Sus ojos eran negros. Llevaba puesta una blusa rosa con un moño azul a la altura del pecho y unas marcas de patas de gato azules que recorrían la parte del vientre. Encima llevaba una chaqueta corta de color amarillo con detalles en negro. Llevaba una falda de color rosa pálido, unas medias largas blancas y unas botas de color azul oscuro. Esta chica era Milliana.

La tercera figura era la de un chico alto. Su cabello era del mismo tono que Kagura y estaba cubierto por un turbante blanco. Llevaba una especie de artilugio metálico en la mandíbula y tenía un parche negro en el ojo izquierdo. Vestía con un traje verde que dejaba al descubierto la parte derecha superior de su cuerpo con rayas blancas en la manga izquierda y estaba amarrada por una banda blanca en la cintura. Tenía también una banda azul con símbolos en negro recorriendo su cuerpo desde su hombro. Llevaba unos zapatos negros con una línea gris. Este chico era Simon, hermano mayor de Kagura.

La cuarte figura era también un hombre, pero de apariencia algo peculiar. Para empezar toda su complexión estaba hecha de cubos, incluso la cabeza. Llevaba un sombreo y unos lentes oscuros. Su "vestimenta" consistía en un traje azul, una bufanda blanca, camisa blanca, corbata roja y unos zapatos blancos. Este chico era Wally.

La ultima figura era la de una bella chica pelirroja. Sus ojos eran de color marrón oscuro. Llevaba puesta en la parte superior de su cuerpo una armadura con una cruz amarilla. Sus brazos también estaban cubiertos por partes de armadura. Llevaba una falda azul y unas botas largas de color negro. Esta chica era Erza Scarlet, maga de clase S y una de las mujeres más fuertes del gremio. En su hombro cargaba un gran cuerno decorado con varios adornos.

"Hemos vuelto" anunciaba orgullosa la pelirroja de la armadura.

"Bienvenida de regreso Erza, ¿qué tal estuvo la misión?" preguntaba Mirajane con una sonrisa.

"Fue sencilla, nada que no pudiera arreglar" decía Erza con una sonrisa "y en mi camino de regreso me encontré con Milliana y los demás y decidimos regresar juntos"

"¿Y cómo estuvo su misión chicos?" esta vez Mira le preguntaba a los que llegaron con Erza.

"Fue sencilla" respondía Simon.

"Nii-san" Kagura abrazaba a su hermano mayor "¿Cómo están?"

"Estamos bien, algo cansados, pero bien. El viaje fue largo" explicaba Simon.

"Mmm… ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí Erza?" preguntaba un miembro del gremio.

"Es el cuerno de la criatura que derrote, los aldeanos decidieron decorarlo y me lo regalaron ¿Tienes algún problema con que este aquí?"

"No para nada!" respondía asustado quien pregunto.

"Milliana me platicó sobre su misión y luego de saber hasta donde tuvieron que ir les dije que lo mejor sería que descansaran un tiempo" decía Erza.

"Más bien nos amenazó…" susurraba Wally, pero Erza lo escucho.

"¿Dijiste algo Wally?" el mencionado solo temblaba mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Eso pensé… Mira" la mencionada veía a la pelirroja "¿Se encuentra el maestro?"

"No. Tuvo que ir a la reunión de maestros" respondía la peliblanca con una sonrisa.

"Ya veo… como sea, escuche que nuestros miembros volvieron causar destrozos durante las misiones" la pelirroja veía de manera amenazante a los demás quienes empezaban a gimotear sabiendo el castigo que venía.

"Puede que el maestro no los castigue por sus acciones, pero yo no los perdonare"

 **(Un regaño después)**

Todos los miembros estaban temblando luego de recibir el regaño de la legendaria Titania, salvo Mirajane, Wendy, Kagura y los Dragon Slayers. Lucy temblaba luego de ver lo estricta que era Erza.

"¿Ya me puedes soltar por favor?" una vocecilla llamo la atención de los presentes quienes se giraron hacía el origen de la voz la cual provenía de los brazos de Milliana.

Una gatita blanca, con la misma complexión física de Happy, se encontraba en los brazos de Milliana. La gatita llevaba un pequeño traje rojo hecho a la medida. Esta era Charle, la acompañante y amiga de Wendy.

"Charle ¿Qué tal estuvo la misión, te divertiste?" preguntaba animada Wendy.

"Si por diversión te refieres a que me secuestro está loca amante de los gatos otra vez entonces sí, sí me divertí" contestaba la gatita con un tono sarcástico.

"Awww, vamos pequeña gatita, no seas tan dura" Milliana abrazaba a Charle con fuerza haciendo que la pequeña gatita se molestara más.

Volviendo con Erza, la pelirroja se dio cuenta que Natsu estaba presente, al lado de un chico y varias chicas que ella no había visto antes. La pelirroja se mostró interesada en las caras nuevas y decidió acercarse para presentarse.

"Natsu" Erza llamaba al mago "Veo que volviste"

La pelirroja estaba feliz de ver a su amigo (amor secreto) de cabello rosa luego de mucho tiempo.

"Hey Erza ¿Cómo estás?" preguntaba Natsu.

"Yo estoy bien y ¿Quiénes son ellos?" preguntaba la pelirroja y Natsu procedía a presentarle a los nuevos miembros.

"Ellos son amigos míos que decidieron unirse al gremio. Son Dragon Slayers como yo"

Está declaración sorprendió a Erza al descubrir que esos chicos tenían la misma magia que Natsu.

"Bueno, todos excepto Lucy, a ella la conocimos en Hargeon y quería unirse al gremio así que nos acompañó"

"¿Oh? Eso es increíble. Es un gusto, yo soy Erza Scarlet" se presentaba de manera cordial la pelirroja.

"E-es un placer E-Erza-san" decía Lucy con algo de nerviosismo.

"Un gusto yo soy Giorgios"

"Soy Kagami"

"Y-yo m-me llamo K-Kagera"

Se presentaron tres de los Dragon Slayers y Lucy. Erza asentía cuando escuchaba sus nombres. Luego pasaron Camila y Ivy al mismo tiempo, cosa que hizo que algunas chicas se tensaran al recordar la _bromita_ que habían hecho esas dos el primer día que llegaron.

"Es un placer Erza-san, yo soy Camila" se presentaba la rubia con una sonrisa demasiado amigable.

"Y yo soy Ivy y son la hermana menor de Giorgios, es un gusto" Ivy también tenía una dulce sonrisa dirigida hacía Erza.

La pelirroja veía a las últimas dos y algo en la sonrisa que presentaban ambas no le agradó, pero no podía identificar qué era por lo que decidió olvidarlo por el momento.

"¿Y qué tal su estadía en el gremio?" preguntaba Erza "¿Tienen un lugar dónde quedarse? Porque tenemos un lugar llamado Fairy Hills donde se quedan la mayoría de las mujeres del gremio"

"No se preocupe Erza-san, encontré un departamento agradable en la ciudad" Lucy respondía y Erza asentía.

"¿Qué hay de ustedes?" la pregunta iba dirigida a los Dragon Slayers.

"No se preocupe por nosotros, remodelamos la casa de Natsu y nos estamos quedando ahí" respondía Giorgios con una sonrisa.

"¿Eh?" era la reacción de Erza.

"Nos estamos quedando en casa de Natsu- _kun_ " ahora Camila respondía con una sonrisa algo burlona al ver que la pelirroja estaba sorprendida.

Al escuchar como la rubia se refería a Natsu, Erza se sintió molesta _'¿Se están quedando en casa de Natsu?'_

"El mismo día que llegamos hicimos la remodelación" ahora era Ivy la que le echaba leña al fuego al ver lo que estaba haciendo Camila.

Kagami y Kagera suspiraban al ver lo que hacían sus amigas molestando a _otra_ chica que se sentía atraída por Natsu. Era casi un hobby de esas dos el hacerle eso a toda chica que encontraban que mostraba sentimientos hacía el mago de pelo rosa. Y en Fairy Tail había muchas chicas que interesadas en Natsu.

Giorgios simplemente trataba de contener la risa.

Las demás chicas tenían dos reacciones; en primera estaban nerviosas al ver que estaban pisando terreno peligroso con lo explosiva que era Erza; y en segunda con molestia al ser recordadas que Natsu vivía bajo el mismo techo que esas _dos_.

Erza respiraba para tratar de calmarse _'Así que ellas viven en la misma casa de Natsu… no importa… al final de cuentas yo soy la que va a terminar por quedarse con ese idiota peli-rosa'_ la pelirroja creía que las cuatro chicas iban tras su Natsu, pero en realidad solo debía preocuparse por la castaña y la rubia de ojiverde.

"Bueno…" Erza tenía un tic en su ceja, al parecer no logró calmarse "Natsu, Gray, necesito su ayuda"

Los presentes en el gremio se sorprendieron por lo que decía Erza. La poderosa Titania pedía la ayuda de dos de los magos más prometedores de la generación. Este podría ser el nacimiento del equipo más poderoso de Fairy Tail.

"¿Para qué nos necesitas Erza?" preguntaba intrigado Natsu, aunque no le agradaba la idea de ir junto a su rival.

"Para una misión peligrosa" respondía Natsu.

"Lo siento Erza, pero yo pasó" la pelirroja veía con malos ojos al mago de hielo quien se sintió intimidado así que rápidamente dio su explicación "L-lo que p-pasa es que m-me lastime en m-mi última m-misión y recién estuve en una pelea e-en el gremio"

"¿Una pelea en el gremio dices?" decía de manera peligrosa Erza.

Gray se mantenía en silencio mientras sudaba a chorros esperando que Erza no lo lastimara más.

"Sigh… está bien" concedía Erza "Natsu estás conmigo, ahora solo hay que buscar quien más nos acompañara"

"Si no es mucha molestia, a Natsu le tocaba hacer una misión con nosotros, así que nos preguntamos si podemos ir con usted Erza-san" Giorgios le comentaba a Erza.

"¿A sí? Eso es bueno ¿Quiénes vendrían?" preguntaba Erza.

"Seríamos Natsu, Kagami y yo" confirmaba el castaño.

"Creo que con eso será suficiente. Está bien, partimos mañana a primera hora así que los veo en la estación del tren" la pelirroja decía mientras se dirigía a otra parte del gremio dejando a dos Dragon Slayers totalmente pálidos.

"T-t-tren"

"No por favor"

A Natsu y Giorgios no les parecía buena idea…

"Tu deberías ir con ellos Lucy" Mirajane le decía a la rubia pechugona.

"¿Y-yo?"

"Sí, te puede servir para reunir experiencia" comentaba Mira.

"Si lo pones así… muy bien yo también iré" Lucy estaba convencida de ir a esa misión.

"¿Qué les parece si nosotras vamos a una misión juntas?" preguntaba Camila al ver que unos ya habían escogido una misión.

"Me parece buena idea, hace mucho que no hacemos equipo" comentaba Ivy.

"S-sí, e-eso sería bu-bueno" a Kagera le agradaba la idea de ir en una misión con sus dos amigas.

"¿Te gustaría venir con nosotras Wendy?" le preguntaba Camila a la pequeña Dragon Slayer.

"¡¿Eh?!"

"Oye esa es una buena idea! Seríamos un equipo de chicas Dragon Slayers!" Ivy estaba emocionada por el prospecto de ir de misión con Wendy.

"A m-mí me g-gustaría que W-Wendy nos a-acompañe" Kagera daba su punto de vista.

"¿Están seguras?" preguntaba Wendy no muy segura de ser de ayuda.

"Por supuesto que sí! Será divertido"

Sin pensarlo dos veces Wendy decidió aceptar. Podría ser beneficioso el ir con tres Dragon Slayers que pudieran enseñarle nuevos hechizos.

"Acepto!"

Dos equipos se formaron ese día para dos misiones distintas. Uno comandado por la famosa Titania y otro conformado por cuatro Dragon Slayers.

Gray se sintió aliviado. El mago de hielo pensaba que sería buena idea el ir a su casa a descansar. Estaba seguro que participar en más peleas le perjudicaría.

* * *

 **Listo, hemos terminado. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, chicos y chicas.**

 **En este capítulo se presentaron más indicios de la relación entre los Dragon Slayers. Ahora imaginen cuando las chicas descubran la relación entre Natsu, Ivy y Camila! Las cosas se van a poner color de hormiga para el mago de fuego…**

 **Bueno ya saben cómo funciona esto, si tienen alguna duda sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar un review o enviarme un PM y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Por cierto, me gustaría su opinión en algo. En el primer capítulo hice está pregunta, pero aquí va de nuevo:**

 **¿Les gustaría que Bisca sea agregada al harem de Natsu?**

 **Me gustaría saber sus respuestas respecto a eso.**

 **Bueno, los leo después!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicos, que tal. Bueno, primero que nada, me disculpo por la tardanza, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, perdón por haberme tardado en actualizar el fic, pero no lo voy a abandonar.**

 **Bueno, respondamos reviews para que pasen a leer.**

 **Tenzalucard123: Me decidí que Bisca no estará en el harem de Natsu y sobre Kagura y Yukino, no te preocupes, ellas estarán en el harem de Natsu.**

 **Jimsop098: Gracias por el apoyo, y perdón por la tardanza.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Lullaby Pt1**

 **(Estación del tren e ciudad Magnolia)**

Lucy se encontraba sentada en una banca esperando por sus compañeros para realizar la misión que había mencionado Erza el día anterior. La rubia tenía algo de sueño pues había llegado demasiado temprano queriendo dar una buena impresión, pero terminó por llegar por lo menos dos horas antes de lo acordado y estaba a nada de caer dormida.

"Tengo sueño…" decía sin energías Lucy mientras se tambaleaba estando sentada.

"MMPH!"

"HPMH!"

La rubia fue sacada de su estado cansado al escuchar una especie de quejidos que se acercaban. Lucy se giró en dirección de los sonidos y lo que vio la dejo… sorprendida por decirlo de algún modo

"MMPH!"

"HMPH!"

Y es que pudo ver como Kagami venía caminando en dirección de donde se encontraba con una mirada algo molesta mientras venía arrastrando un par de sogas…

"MMPH!"

"HPMH!"

Las cuales tenían a Natsu y Giorgios amarrados y amordazados mientras ambos intentaban zafarse, pero al parecer las cuerdas estaban muy bien amarradas.

Lucy veía todo con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza y lentamente se levantaba al ver como Kagami se acercaba poco a poco y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca…

"Hya!"

"MMPH!"

"HMPH!"

*TUMP!*

Terminó por lanzar a Natsu y Giorgios a la banca haciendo que ambos chicos se dieran un buen golpe y quedando casi noqueados.

' _Creo… creo que fue buena idea levantarme'_ pensaba Lucy con una mirada nerviosa dirigida hacia la pelinegra quien solo se encontraba bufando.

"Buenos días Lucy-san, llegaste temprano" Kagami decidió entablar una conversación para olvidarse de la molestia que le había hecho pasar el par de tontos que traía amarrados.

"B-buenos d-días Kagami-san" respondía algo nerviosa Lucy "No quería arriesgarme a llegar tarde así que estoy aquí desde temprano"

"Ya veo…" decía Kagami asintiendo a la lógica de Lucy.

"OIGAN!"

De repente un grito se escuchó a la distancia y ambas chicas se giraron para ver a la persona responsable del grito.

O, mejor dicho, gato.

"Puf… puf… al fin llegue…"

Y quien había llegado resulto ser nada más y nada menos que Happy el cual había volado hasta llegar a la estación del tren.

"¿Acaso… Happy… estaba volando?" decía Lucy sorprendida luego de ver al pequeño gato con unas alas en su espalda. Francamente era la primera vez que Lucy veía volando a Happy y estaba más que anonadada. Creía que lo más raro era ver un gato azul hablando, pero ahora hasta volaba!

Si que la magia hacía que las cosas a veces fueran extrañas.

"¿Por qué te tardaste gato?" preguntaba con un tono serio Kagami asustando al pobre minino quien se encontraba temblado.

"A-aye…" el pobre Happy parecía una gelatina azul _'Es igual de intimidante que Erza…'_ pensaba el gato quien sabiamente no decía eso en voz alta.

"Am… Kagami-san" hablaba Lucy haciendo que la atención de la pelinegra pasara de Happy a ella, cosa que el gato agradecía internamente "¿Por qué Natsu y Giorgios están amarrados?"

La pregunta de la rubia hizo que Kagami adoptara de nuevo una expresión de molestia mientras que una de sus cejas temblaba de manera incontrolable y se podía ver una vena resaltante en su frente.

"Esos dos…" gruñía en apenas un susurro audible Kagami mientras veía a los dos chicos que seguían en un estado semiconsciente "Se pusieron roñosos en la mañana cuando recordaron que para hacer el trabajo de hoy debíamos viajar en tren"

Las palabras de Kagami hacían que una gota de sudor resbalara por la sien de la rubia quien recordaba que tan mal se ponía Natsu en los vehículos y por ende Giorgios también.

"Así que era eso…"

"Si… ninguno de los dos quería venir si íbamos a viajar en tren" decía Kagami mientras tenía los dedos en el tabique de la nariz "Empezaron a decir tonterías de correr al lado del tren o viajar por debajo de la tierra"

"¿Qué?" preguntaba incrédula Lucy por las incoherencias que al parecer dijeron los dos chicos.

"Al final me desquiciaron y termine por maniatar a ese par e idiotas y traerlos a la fuerza" decía Kagami con un ligero tono de orgullo "Lo malo es que la casa quedo _algo_ destrozada, pero ese ya es problema para Kagera y las demás cuando regresen de su misión"

La gota de sudor de Lucy se hacía más grande al escuchar lo que decía la pelinegra.

¿Y Happy?

Bueno, el pequeño minino estaba comiendo un pescado que quien sabe de dónde saco.

"E igual puedo echarles la culpa a estos dos" terminaba de decir Kagami volviendo a adoptar su expresión carente de emociones.

"Eso es malo Kagami-chan"

La voz de Giorgios irrumpió de repente y sorprendió a las chicas y al gato que se giraron rápidamente para ver como el castaño estaba sentado como si nada al lado de Natsu quien asentía a las palabras de su amigo.

Las cuerdas y las telas que estaban bien acomodadas al lado de la banca.

"¿Cómo… se liberaron?" preguntaba algo incrédula Kagami.

"Magia" era la simple respuesta de Natsu que hacía que tanto Lucy como Kagami tuvieran una gota de sudor recorriendo la parte trasera de sus cabezas por la respuesta tan torpe del mago peli-rosa.

Happy seguía comiendo su pez, por cierto.

"Saben muy bien que los viajes en tren son malos para la salud de los Dragon Slayer" decía Giorgios con un tono de sabiduría y Natsu de nuevo asentía a sus palabras.

"No sean payasos, eso solo les pasa a ustedes" decía Kagami con un tono serio.

"Y sigo sin entender por qué ustedes no se ven afectadas…" gruñía Natsu.

"Tal vez… es solo una particularidad de las Dragon Slayer femeninas" intervenía Lucy en la plática ganándose la atención de los tres Dragon Slayers.

¿Y Happy?

El minino seguía comiendo su pez o, mejor dicho, tercer pez pues a su lado estaban los huesos de dos peces.

"Lucy…" decía Kagami con una expresión de póker que puso nerviosa a la rubia.

' _¿Acaso dije algo malo?'_ pensaba con miedo la rubia que haya terminado por insultarlos.

"Ahora que lo dices tal vez sea cierto" decía de repente Kagami adoptando una pose de pensamiento y Natsu y Giorgios estaban igual.

"Fiuu" Lucy soltaba un resoplido que estaba conteniendo.

"Bueno, ahora solo resta esperar a Erza-san" decía Kagami.

*Thump*

Pero al decir eso se escuchó el movimiento de algo pesado acercándose, cosa que llamó la atención de todos los presentes quienes se giraron para ver como se acercaba Erza mientras que la pelirroja arrastraba un gran carruaje con lo que parecía ser equipaje.

"¡¿EEEHHH?!" Lucy veía muy sorprendida lo que traía Erza.

"Perdón por la tardanza" decía Erza mientras se acercaba a donde estaban todos "Bien, ya podemos partir"

"¿No es mucho equipaje el que llevas allí?" preguntaba Kagami con una ceja levantada haciendo que Happy se congelara al ver lo que preguntaba la pelinegra pues nadie anteriormente había cuestionado a la pelirroja. El pequeño gato estaba nervioso que Erza vapuleara a Kagami.

Natsu también veía con nerviosismo lo que pudiera pasar, pero no estaba preocupado por Kagami sino por él y los demás pues sabía muy bien que su amiga era una chica de cuidado y la equivalente de Erza del grupo de Dragon Slayers, por lo que una pelea entre ambas sería muy, pero muy malo.

"¿Lo es?" preguntaba Erza mientras veía todo el carruaje que llevaba y luego se giraba para ver a Kagami "La verdad siempre viajo con esta cantidad de equipaje, así que ya estoy acostumbrada y no me molesta" respondía Erza haciendo que Kagami asintiera.

Natsu y Giorgios veían sorprendidos la interacción entre ambas chicas pues sabían que Kagami tenía una actitud explosiva y Natsu conocía de primera mano la personalidad de Erza y le había platicado a los demás.

"Bien, si no queda alguna otra duda partamos ya" decía Erza mientras se acercaba a comprar los boletos mientras que los demás se preparaban.

Aunque Natsu y Giorgios intentaban escabullirse para no subir en esa máquina infernal…

"¿A dónde van par de idiotas?"

Pero fueron rápidamente interceptados por Kagami quien sostenía a Natsu por la bufanda y a Giorgios por la oreja.

"Listo" Erza se aceraba mientras veía como Kagami tenía atrapados a los dos Dragon Slayers y esta asentía en dirección de Erza y ambas subían al tren.

Y Lucy y Happy veían todo con una gran gota de sudor…

"Siento lastima por esos dos…" decía la rubia mientras subía al tren.

"Aye" respondía Happy.

 **(En el tren)**

"Argh…"

"Mátenme…"

Se podían escuchar unos quejidos provenientes de un compartimiento del tren.

"Piedad…"

"Creo… que voy…a vomitar"

Dentro del compartimientos se podía apreciar como Natsu y Giorgios estaban sentados en lados opuestos y al lado de la ventana mientras ambos tenían la cabeza por fuera.

"No sean exagerados" decía Kagami quien estaba sentada al lado de Natsu mientras veía con cara de palo a los dos chicos.

Erza y Lucy estaban sentadas en el lado opuesto en donde se encontraba Giorgios.

¿Y Happy?

Bueno, el minino estaba sentado en la parte superior en donde se coloca el equipaje y estaba comiendo _otro_ pescado y felizmente ignorando lo que pasaba con los demás.

"Creo que lo mejor será que ayude a Natsu" decía Erza mientras veía la figura del Dragon Slayer peli-rosa.

"Yo ayudare a Giorgios" anunciaba Kagami mientras ella y Erza, casi de manera sincronizada, se veían a los ojos y sin decir palabra alguna se levantaban de sus asientos e intercambiaban lugares.

Y a continuación ambas tomaban las cabezas de los chicos que estaban sentados al lado de ambas chicas y los acomodaban en los asientos para después…

*POW*

Darle un buen golpe a cada uno en los estómagos dejándolos semi-noqueados y Natsu y Giorgios caían hasta quedar recostados en los regazos de Erza y Kagami respectivamente.

' _¿Are?'_ Lucy veía con extrañeza, nerviosismo y sorpresa lo que había ocurrido y luego veía como los dos chicos parecían estar en un estado de dolor y nausea.

Erza y Kagami, luego de "ayudar" a sus respectivos compañeros, se vieron con sorpresa luego de que ambas hicieran los mismo para apaciguar el tormento que estaban pasando tanto el chico peli-rosa como el castaño.

"Je"

"Mph"

Ambas chicas se dieron una mirada de apreciación mientras asentían e incluso se daban un pulgar arriba al ver que las dos tenían la misma idea y que, según ellas, funcionaba a la perfección.

"Am… lamento interrumpir, pero… bueno, con todo lo que ha pasado no me ha dado tiempo de preguntar… ¿de que trata la misión?" preguntaba Lucy intentando cambiar el tema o, más bien, iniciar una conversación.

"Cierto, lo había olvidado" decía Erza mientras cerraba los ojos y se ponía a pensar.

Mientras la pelirroja tenía su cara de concentración, inconscientemente pasaba su mano por el cabello rosa de su compañero y lo acariciaba de manera cariñosa.

Esta acción llamó poderosamente la atención de Kagami y Lucy quienes veían con dos reacciones muy distintas.

Por un lado, Kagami rodaba los ojos ya que veía a _otra_ chica que estaba interesada en Natsu.

' _Je, esto no le va a gustar nada a Camilla y Ivy'_ pensaba con un tono burlesco la chica pelinegra pensando en cómo reaccionarían la rubia y la castaña al saber que, con Erza, por lo menos había 10 o 12 chicas que iban tras Natsu.

Por otro lado, Lucy veía con un ligero deje de molestia el cómo la pelirroja de la armadura acariciaba al casi inconsciente mago de cabello rosa.

' _¿Por qué me molesta tanto que esté acariciando a Natsu de esa forma?'_ se preguntaba Lucy al percatarse como estaba reaccionando.

"Verán, cuando regresaba de mi misión me detuve en una posada en donde escuche a unos magos hablar sobre un artefacto que habían encontrado" hablaba Erza "Creo que mencionaron el nombre de Lullaby…"

Lo dicho por Erza llamó poderosamente la atención de Lucy y Kagami, pero con dos reacciones muy distintas.

' _¿Lullaby?'_ pensaba Lucy al escuchar el nombre que decía Erza _'Juro que ya había escuchado ese nombre… pero ¿dónde?'_

Por otro lado, Kagami tenía una casi imperceptible mirada de asombro.

' _¡¿Lullaby?!'_ pensaba sorprendida la chica _'Así que ese remedo de flauta es la causa de este problema'_

"Las personas a las que escuche hablando sobre eso no me daban buena espina y les hubiera sacado toda la información, pero debía traer a Sho y los demás y asegurarme que descansaran" explicaba Erza con una mirada seria.

"Ya lo recuerdo!" exclamaba de repente Lucy sorprendiendo a Erza y haciendo que Kagami se tapara los oídos debido al grito de la rubia de los grandes pechos.

"Lucy, ¿Qué pasa?" preguntaba Erza.

"Lullaby, eso es lo que pasa" decía la rubia "Sabia que ese nombre lo había escuchado antes y ahora recordé donde"

"¿A sí?" preguntaba de nuevo la pelirroja de la armadura.

"Si, mi madre me había contado algo sobre eso y si no mal recuerdo Lullaby es el nombre de una magia poderosa creada por el mismísimo Zeref…" decía de manera seria Lucy empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

"Zeref!" Erza estaba sorprendida al escuchar el nombre del posiblemente mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos "Esto es malo… entonces debemos asegurarnos que no hagan nada malo con la magia de Lullaby"

Mientras Lucy y Erza tenían ese intercambio de palabras, Kagami estaba pensando en cómo proceder, mientras aún se sobaba los oídos que le seguían retumbando gracias a Lucy.

"¿Kagami, estás bien?" preguntaba Erza al ver como la chica parecía estar molesta por algo.

"Si… no te preocupes, es solo que el grito de Lucy me tomó por sorpresa e hizo que me dolieran los oídos" decía la chica mientras poco a poco recobraba la compostura.

"Lo siento!" Lucy caía en cuenta de lo que había hecho y se sentía avergonzada.

"No te preocupes Lucy, es solo que es una de las desventajas de ser Dragon Slayer" anunciaba Kagami haciendo que Erza la viera con duda.

"Un segundo" Erza llamaba la atención de las otras dos chicas y mientras lo hacía el tren había llegado a su destino y las tres mujeres procedían a salir del compartimiento mientras seguían hablando "Si eres una Dragon Slayer entonces ¿no deberías verte afectada por los viajes en tren?"

"De hecho es algo que aún no entendemos en su totalidad, cada vez que viajamos en algún medio de transporte solo Natsu y Giorgios se ven afectados" respondía Kagami mientras que ella y las otras dos chicas habían salido del tren el cual partía de regreso.

"Oigan" Lucy detenía de repente su andar y llamaba a las otras dos.

"¿Qué sucede Lucy?" preguntaba Erza con una ceja levantada.

"¿En dónde están Natsu, Happy y Giorgios?" preguntaba la rubia.

Erza y Kagami se giraban varias veces buscando a los mencionados cuando cayeron en cuenta de algo.

"Demonios, los olvidamos en el tren" decía Kagami mientras se daba un golpe en la frente "Bueno, no sería la primera vez…"

"Rayos, me olvide por completo de ellos" decía Erza con un tono dramático "¿Qué clase de compañera se olvidaría de sus compañeros del gremio? Por favor, alguien golpéeme por ser tan mala amiga"

La petición de Erza dejo a las otras dos viendo a la pelirroja como su fuera un bicho raro.

"¿Acaso eres… masoquista?" preguntaba Kagami haciendo que Erza se pusiera tan roja como su cabello.

"¡¿Qué?! Claro que no!" respondía Erza avergonzada y más luego de que la pregunta hizo que recordara las "novelas" que tanto le encanta leer, haciendo que vapor empezara a salir de su cabeza.

"Oigan! Aún debemos ir por Natsu y Giorgios" interrumpía Lucy pues también se estaba avergonzando por la dirección de la plática.

"Y Happy, que no se te olvide Happy" decía Kagami mientras comenzaba a acercarse a uno de los trabajadores de la estación.

"Tienes razón Lucy, lo mejor será hacer algo…" decía con certeza Erza mientras se acercaba al primer trabajador que encontró y lo tomaba por la ropa para preguntarle en dónde estaba la sala de control y cuando le respondió…

*POW!*

Terminó por noquear al pobre hombre y se dirigía en dirección de la sala de control.

"¿Qué demonios?" Lucy veía muy sorprendida el actuar de la pelirroja "Kagami ¿Viste eso?" preguntaba la rubia girándose en dirección de la pelinegra…

Solo para ver como Kagami también había noqueado a unos cuantos trabajadores…

"¡¿Qué pasó?!" preguntaba Lucy con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa.

"Me respondieron con un tono de voz muy grosero" decía con simpleza la Dragon Slayer.

"…"

Lucy estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Erza se acercó corriendo a donde estaban ambas.

"Listo, he detenido el tren y ahora podemos ir por los otros"

"Buena idea, ¿Qué tal si conseguimos un vehículo?" preguntaba Kagami con una sonrisa confiada, gesto que fue devuelto por la pelirroja mientras ambas iban en busca de un medio de transporte.

"Esas dos están locas…" susurraba Lucy al ver el actuar de sus dos compañeras.

"Sigh… bueno, no hay de otra…" suspiraba la rubia mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaban sus dos compañeras.

 **(De regreso en el tren)**

En el lugar donde estaban sentados nuestros protagonistas se encontraban Natsu y Giorgios, aún en un estado de náuseas y dolor.

"Las chicas… se olvidaron… de nosotros…" decía Giorgios a duras penas.

"Son… malvadas…" mencionaba Natsu casi sin fuerzas.

"Disculpen" una voz interrumpió el actuar de ambos chicos y se podía apreciar como un sujeto pelinegro entraba al compartimiento en donde estaba ambos chicos.

Natsu y Giorgios apenas se giraban para ver al tipo cuando este volvió a hablar.

"¿Les importaría si me siento?" preguntaba mientras el hombre se sentaba al lado de Natsu sin esperar la respuesta de los dos Dragon Slayer "Los demás lugares estaban ocupados"

El hombre continuaba hablando cuando se percató del emblema de Fairy Tail que tenía Natsu en su hombro.

"¿Así que son parte de Fairy Tail?" preguntaba el pelinegro "Dicen que es un buen gremio, con chicas muy hermosas"

Natsu y Giorgios empezaban a ver al hombre cuando esté mencionó a las chicas y pudieron ver una mirada de lujuria en el sujeto.

"Tienen tantas bellezas en su gremio, deberían prestarnos a unas cuantas para que mis amigos y yo podamos divertirnos" decía el sujeto con una expresión desagradable que hizo que Natsu y Giorgios se molestaran e intentaran ponerse de pie.

"No, no, no, quédense donde están" decía el sujeto mientras golpeaba a ambos magos y los regresaba al piso "A como están justo ahora no son rivales para mí, el gran Kageyama" el sujeto, ahora conocido como Kageyama, decía con voz altanera mientras seguía golpeando a ambos Dragon Slayers quienes no podían responder debido al estado en el que se encontraban.

"Ustedes son débiles malditas moscas!"

Kageyama iba a seguir con su asalto cuando…

*Screech!*

"¿Qué demonios?"

El tren se detuvo de improvisto y hacía que Kageyama perdiera el equilibrio.

"Demonios…" el pelinegro se había golpeado la cabeza y estaba a punto de ponerse de pie cuando…

*Pow*

Un borrón azul lo golpeo en la cabeza e hizo que volviera a caer.

"Ouch ¿Eso qué fue?" Kageyama veía al objeto que lo había golpeado solo para toparse con Happy quien se había quedado dormido y aún el movimiento abrupto del tren y la caída no lo habían despertado.

"Maldito gato" gruñía Kageyama quien empezaba a levantarse para ir por Happy cuando fue detenido una vez más…

"¿A dónde vas malnacido?"

"Gah!"

Por Natsu quien le pisaba la cabeza y lo mantenía contra el piso.

"Dijiste unas cosas despreciables de mi gremio y de mis compañeras y eso no me lo tomó bien…" gruñía Natsu.

"Y también nos atacaste cuando no podíamos defendernos… eso es de cobardes y ahora es nuestro turno" Giorgios se ponía junto a Natsu mientras ambos tenían una mirada amenazadora en sus rostros y se tronaban los nudillos.

Y lo que siguió después fue una lluvia de golpes que cayeron sobre Kageyama. Ambos Dragon Slayers no se contuvieron y molieron al pelinegro quien no tuvo oportunidad de usar su magia.

"Toma esto!"

"Comete esto!"

Natsu y Giorgios le dieron un golpe certero al pelinegro que terminó por lanzarlo contra la parte lateral del tren e hizo que atravesara la pared y se perdiera entre los árboles que estaban en la distancia.

*Ping*

Pero ninguno de los dos se percató del artefacto que había dejado caer Kageyama al momento de ser lanzado por el par de golpes.

"Aye" el artefacto llego a parar al lado de Happy quien se había despertado debido a la conmoción "¿Qué es esto?" se preguntaba el minino mientras veía el artefacto el cual resulto ser una flauta de aspecto macabro con una calavera tallada.

"Eh como sea" decía Happy mientras tomaba la flauta "Tal vez le guste a Charle" decía con una sonrisa el gato azul mientras guardaba la flauta en su bolsa verde en la espalda.

"Ahora debemos buscar a las chicas…" decía Natsu mientras se sacudía el polvo luego de haber mandado a volar a Kageyama.

 _Atención pasajeros, el tren se detuvo debido a un improvisto, pero ahora reanudaremos el trayecto._

Anunciaba una voz en los altavoces alertando a Natsu y Giorgios.

"A no, no nos quedaremos en esta trampa de metal" decía Natsu mientras rompía una pared del tren el cual empezaba moverse a moverse.

"Echen paja!" gritaba Natsu mientras saltaba del tren.

"Ni loco me quedó aquí!" y le seguía Giorgios quien tomaba a Happy y saltaba detrás de Natsu.

"NATSU!"

Y en ese mismo momento las chicas venían en un auto que era impulsado por magia con Erza conduciendo, Lucy dentro del vehículo y Kagami en la parte superior.

Y al estar al lado del tren fue que aparecieron Natsu y Giorgios.

El Dragon Slayer de fuego caía dentro del vehículo.

"KYA!"

"Te tengo" y Kagami atrapaba a Giorgios.

*Screech!*

Y al momento que los dos chicos cayeron, Erza detuvo el vehículo y rápidamente se acercaba a donde había caído Natsu y abría la puerta del vehículo.

"Natsu! ¡¿Estas bien?!" preguntaba Erza, pero se quedó hecha piedra al ver la escena frente a ella.

"N-N-Natsu"

Y no está de más pues la imagen con la que Erza se topó parecía sacada de una de sus novelas de corte erótico pues Lucy yacía tendida en el asiento del vehículo mientras que Natsu había terminado encima de ella con su rostro enterrado en los generosos pechos de la rubia mientras que, por alguna extraña razón, la parte superior de la ropa de Lucy se había levantado y dejaba apreciar su abdomen y parte de su sujetador.

"Efto efta muf suafe" ("Esto está muy suave") decía Natsu mientras no hacía esfuerzo alguno para moverse de lugar.

"N-N-Natsu" sin que el mago peli-rosa se diera cuenta estaba provocando que Lucy se empezara a sonrojar y a sentirse algo incomoda.

' _Es… es… tan cálido'_ pensaba la chica al sentir el calor corporal que emanaba el chico.

"N-a-t-s-u…" pero un gruñido terminó por sacar a Natsu y Lucy de sus respectivos pensamientos y el chico de cabello rosa se separaba lentamente mientras se giraba de manera mecánica y veía con una expresión de nerviosismo total ya que su rostro estaba azul.

"¿Qué pasa Erza?" preguntaba el chico intentando hacerse el desentendido y esperando que Erza cayera en la trampa.

"Natsu, afuera, ahora" decía Erza con autoridad y el peli-rosa salía disparado y se ponía al lado del auto en posición firme.

Kagami, Giorgios y Happy estaban parados al lado del vehículo viendo lo que pudiera pasar.

Lucy seguía sonrojada y rápidamente se acomodó la ropa y salía del vehículo, pero se sintió intimidada por la mirada que le dedicaba la pelirroja.

"Jejeje… con permisito" decía de manera nerviosa Lucy mientras que Erza la seguía viendo con una mirada que le causaba temor a la rubia pechugona.

"Te castigare después Natsu" declaraba Erza haciendo que Natsu hiciera una fiel imitación de una gelatina.

Y Kagami veía con una ceja levantada, Happy casi se desmayaba y empezó a orar por el alma de su padre, Lucy también se asustó pues creía que también se haría acreedora a un castigo y Giorgios intentaba contener la risa al ver la interacción.

"Bien, ahora que nos hemos reunido debemos pensar cómo proceder" decía Erza.

"¿Nos repiten de nuevo que es lo que debemos hacer?" pedía Giorgios ganándose una mirada molesta de Erza y Kagami.

"Si, ni siquiera sabemos qué hay que hacer" decía Natsu y debido a sus palabras hizo que una vena hinchada apareciera en la frente de la pelirroja de armadura y…

*POW!*

"Ouch!"

Erza terminó por darle un fuerte golpe a Natsu que provoco que se le hiciera un chichón en cabeza del cual salía humo.

"¡¿Y eso por qué fue?!" preguntaba molesto Natsu.

"IDIOTA!" gritaba Erza mientras tomaba a Natsu y lo empezaba a zarandear "¡¿QUE NO PRESTASTE ATENCIÓNA A LO QUE ESTABAMOS HABLANDO?!" preguntaba iracunda la pelirroja.

"P-pe-pero… est-estabamos… casi… casi… incon-inconscientes" decía Natsu con dificultad pues estaba mareándose.

"Natsu tiene razón" intercedía Kagami al ver que Natsu se estaba poniendo verde "Él y Giorgios estaban casi al borde de la inconsciencia"

La declaración de la pelinegra hizo que Erza dejara de zarandear a Natsu y terminara por dejarlo caer de manera brusca.

"Tienes razón… pero, aun así, debemos buscar a los que planean hacer uso de Lullaby"

"Por lo que tengo entendido, Lullaby tiene la forma de una flauta con una calavera tallada en uno de sus extremos" decía Kagami revelando información sobre el artefacto.

"¿Are?" esto llamó la atención de Happy quien comenzaba a buscar algo en su mochilita verde.

"Entonces debemos partir de inmediato y buscar esa flauta, pero ¿A dónde debemos ir?" cuestionaba Erza.

"¿Ne, la flauta se parece a esta?" preguntaba Happy sacando la flauta que había guardado en su mochila y recibiendo miradas sorprendidas de todos los presentes.

"¡¿Happy?!"

"Aye!"

"¡¿Cómo conseguiste eso?!" preguntaba muy sorprendida Lucy.

"Aye, la encontré tirada en el piso del tren luego de que Natsu y Giorgios vapulearon a un sujeto de nombre chistosos" explicaba el minino con una sonrisa.

"¿Un tipo chistoso?" preguntaba Kagami.

"IDIOTAS!" Erza explotaba "ÉL PODÍA HABER SIDO PARTE DE LOS SUJETOS QUE ESTAMOS BUSCANDO"

"Eeep!" los dos chicos se abrazaban con miedo al ver a la pelirroja tan molesta.

"Entonces ¿qué haremos ahora?" preguntaba Kagami sin inmutarse por el aura atemorizante de Erza.

"Pues ya tenemos a Lullaby, así que qué otra cosa habría que hacer" cuestionaba Lucy.

"Buscar a los que habían robado la flauta, si la consiguieron es porque querían hacer algo con ella, así que debemos evitar que vayan a cometer alguna fechoría" decía Erza "Y ustedes dos, los castigare cuando regresemos al gremio"

"Si señora" respondían asustados los dos chicos.

"Aye! ¿Qué es eso?" preguntaba Happy señalando una nube de humo que se levantaba a la distancia.

"Es la estación de Oshibana!"

"Rápido debemos ir allá" decía Erza mientras se subía de nuevo al vehículo "Todos arriba!"

"Otra vez un vehículo!" gritaban Natsu y Giorgios.

"ARRIBA!" rugía Erza asustando a Natsu y Giorgios.

"Aye!"

Y los dos chicos se subían al auto y este arrancaba con dirección a Oshibana.

¿Qué clase de eventos les deparan a nuestros protagonistas en Oshibana?

Continuara.

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, aquí les dejo el capítulo nuevo que espero disfruten.**

 **Pido una disculpa por la tardanza.**

 **Y bueno, recuerden que hay unos cambios presentes en esta línea temporal, ya sé que había dicho que Zeref será mujer en este fic y será emparejada con Natsu y así será, pero hasta que se dé su aparición y su inducción como personaje todos se referirán a su persona como hombre ya que nadie sabe que es una chica, salvo ciertos personajes.**

 **Ahora, una cosa más sobre el fic: He decidido que Juvia estará en el harem de Natsu y para nuestro mago de hielo favorito, bueno, Gray tendrá su mini-harem conformado por las chicas que conoció durante su manga spin-off** _ **Ice Trail**_ **.**

 **Y bueno, ya saben cómo funciona esto, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar su review o enviarme un PM y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Los leo después.**


End file.
